Nature of the Beast
by gt2012
Summary: The team is pulled into a case that they have no background on. As they struggle to play catch-up and work around their temporary team leader, they meet up with an unsub as cunning as any animal. Emily and JJ must use all their skills to get the team to safety and stop this mad man. FYI -Femslash themes - rated T for now possible change to M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing please find another story to read.

Nature of the Beast

"What the hell had Reid said in that last phone call?" Emily mumbled to herself as she madly searched for anything to fortify her scanty shelter. Pulling the last of the broken branches to within a few yards of the little hollow in the rocks she felt the wind pick up. Her heartbeat and mind sped up in unison; she was going to have to make every moment count if they were going to make it through the night.

"JJ, talk to me." Emily called as she worked at weaving the cover materials to as natural a look as possible. The reply was slow in coming. The cautious, "Hey, I'm here," which sounded from the back of the enclosure, was music to her ears. JJ's uttered words allowed Emily to continue her work and not entirely freak out. God, she was barely holding it together. How could she have allowed this to happen? She blamed the dog. This is why she liked cats. Cats did not cause this type of trouble. Her mind then flashed on all the cases she been on where some poor cat had been sacrificed by a budding serial killer, and then there was the association of cats and the occult. A splinter embedded itself under her nail and the here and now came back into focus. Cursing her lack of concentration she recognized that the cold was getting to her too. These last few tasks needed to get finished fast or she was going to be in the same boat as her best friend.

"Hey JJ, sing it again." Emily requested as she surveyed her work and mentally checking the supplies. The small pile of wood was far enough in the enclosure it would not interfere with the door. Their pack was stowed in the back. "JJ, come on now." she said this time listening with more attention. There was still no reply. "JJ!" Emily half shouted and was quickly rewarded with a weak yet firm "No." The touch of humor almost brought Emily to tears she was so tense with worry. "Well okay but I think that all this work I'm doing while you defrost is definitely song worthy." she called back trying to keep her voice lighthearted. Continuing to herself, "Baby, you're going to be okay. I'm the one in your debt."

Quickly Emily gathered snow in a plastic bag. The snow was pretty wet, not dry and Styrofoam-like, so the water content would be fairly high. She figured three or four glasses at the most. Emily did not want to open the shelter up once she sealed it from the inside, so whatever she gathered now would have to last them through the night. Looking around she had done the best she could on the outside, the camouflage was good. To the human eye they were protected, too bad humans were not the only problem.

"Keep covered up I'm moving the door," called Emily as she pressed through the branches making every attempt to limit heat loss and damage to the cover. The hollow went back about five yards but was very narrow. The entrance was partially blocked by an old tree, and it had just been by luck that Emily had noticed it as they had stopped to catch their breath. It wasn't a cave as such, but more of an intersection of rock. A small section opened to the sky but it was mostly a protected space. Both women knew that they could not have gone much farther anyway with JJ being soaked and starting to show the early signs of hypothermia. Both ladies had agreed that it would have to be good enough.

Emily pulled to adjust the door cover and then moved to the side and began to disrobe, carefully placing her damp clothing on the back of the branch covering. "Water and wind are a lethal combination," Reid's words again haunting Emily's memory, "When that wind moves across the moisture on the skin it creates this affect much like refrigeration." Emily agreed wholeheartedly with the voice in her head as the cold air struck her skin and the perspiration that had come with the work she had been doing. Her foot came in contact with JJ's wet clothes and she gasp out loud. They were as cold as ice and Emily struggled with the thought of what JJ had been feeling as they had made their run for it. Redoubling her efforts to hang up the clothes quickly, Emily added JJ's to the mix. Making a silent prayer that the garments would dry soon, she tucked the last of the material into the door covering. A shiver ran down her body and she knew she would have to heat up soon or it was going to be bad.

"Em, you okay?" called a voice from the back, "as slow as your moving you need to sing to me?" JJ said trying to sound strong as she bounced the joke back to Emily. Even in as poor a shape as she was Emily's mood did not escape her notice. Emily was at her breaking point. Their escape had been less than perfect. Both women had known that JJ was going to be in trouble fast as they moved through the freezing terrain but what choice did they have. All of Emily's energy and focus had been on JJ from the beginning of their run. JJ smiled to herself thinking that Emily's focus was never far from her at any time. She would have to do something about that when this was all over with, but right now her friend was crazed with worry and there was little she could do to help.

"Oh, I don't think so Missy." answered Emily. She could have kissed JJ for again bringing humor to this bleak situation. "Instead I'm going to do my best to start the fire and then I am going to join you so that blanket better be all toasty." Emily was going to have to do this fast. The last thing she wanted was to have the temperature of her body drop enough to make the situation worse for JJ when she climbed in under the emergency blanket. Two things left to do before she joined her friend. First she placed the bag of snow away from the door so it would start to melt, then she turned to the place they had set up the fire pit.

It was the last thing JJ had helped her with before Emily forced her to get into the emergency blanket. The earliest the fire could be set was dusk. The last thing they needed was a smoke trail to show Rogers right where they were hidden. Issue two was the size of the flame, they wanted a larger blaze to last only last twenty to thirty minutes and then die down. The light would be too noticeable from the outside if the flames were too high for too long.

Holding her breath, Emily used an emergency match to light a small bundle of sticks, frayed bark and whatever else JJ had thrown in. Who knew that their summer camp attendance would every come in so handy? Holding the ignited bundle up, Emily watched the smoke trail as it gently moved through the channel in the rocks that opened to the sky. With a moan of relief she then placed the burning material into a slot under a loosely arranged tepee of larger sticks and watched as the flames spread. Emily allowed herself a brief moment to study the fire and when she had concluded that the smoke was still moving up and out of their shelter, the clothes and branches were blocking the light as much as possible and not in a position to catch on fire she moved to JJ and the blanket.

Emily made the short trip to the area they decided to bunk down. She willed herself not to react to how JJ looked. "Okay, schooch over I'm coming in." Emily said in hushed tones as she gently pulled the aluminum foil looking material back from JJ's form. As always Emily was struck by her friend's appearance but as attractive as JJ was with her blonde hair and fair complexion, the woman looked positivity blue with chill. Bruising from the couple of hits she had taken were starting to color her upper arms. "Sharing body heat by skin to skin contact is an excellent way to bring up internal body temperature quickly." Reid's voice once again echoed in Emily's mind. "Hurry up, will you" hissed JJ though chattering teeth. The voice jarring Emily into motion and entered the make-shift sleeping bag and pressed her body to JJ and then did her best to wrap the material back around the pair of them. Once fully covered Emily grabbed JJ and pulled her tight and began rubbing her arms and back.

JJ gasped loudly and quickly pulled away. Emily stopped moving, her mind a whirl assessing what she had done wrong. This was awkward at best. It is not often that you find yourself in a position to jump into bed with your best friend slash deepest crush and then forced to press them to your bare skin, moving your hands all over their body. Sexy as that sounds this was medicinal only and nothing more and if she had complaints then… JJ broke Emily's wild thoughts with her squeak of, "Geez, Emily your feet are freezing."

With a sigh of relief, Emily wiggled around to distance the offending appendages from her friend. JJ interrupted her motion, "Not what I meant," and reached around pulling Emily forcefully back to her but adjusting herself by sliding her legs down Emily's body so they interlaced with the taller brunette's and Emily's feet ended up covered with JJ's legs. Emily breath caught in her chest and she forced herself to remember this was medicinal and, oh no, not at all sexy. Slowly, she began to rub her hands along JJ's back again and caught her breath when JJ sighed and snuggled closer. Skeptical as she was at first, now there was no question in Emily's mind that skin to skin contact will make a body's temperature rise remarkably fast.

Flickering its last bright light the fire died down as planned but not before Emily noticed the alcove had warmed up considerably. It was a welcome relief that moved though her. The fear that JJ would succumb to the cold drifted away. The shelter had worked and Emily would allow herself to drift off for the next couple of hours knowing it was unlikely that Rogers would be following in the weather. Hell, why would he? He had them trapped. The whole team had just walked into this man's fantasy. Rogers could not have planned it better himself. No, he would be making repairs and then gathering his pack for a hunt tomorrow. There was nothing she could do about it so she pulled JJ closer and relaxed.

When she woke again, her watch showed that several hours had passed. JJ was sleeping nestled close against her. Gently running her hand across JJ's forehead she was relieved to feel warm skin under her touch. Emily sighed to herself, as much as she wanted to stay holding JJ close, the outside threats were starting to pull at her. Slowly and carefully she moved herself away from her friend's sleeping form and worked her way out of the bag. Tucking the blanket back in place she grabbed their pack and then worked her way to the makeshift door and recovered her clothes.

The combination of the heat from the fire and the air currents moving through the door had dried them nicely. They were cold but she managed to pull them on quickly. Opening the pack she removed Garcia's expandable purple plastic cup, smiled at it and filled it with the water from the melted snow. She took a good drink and then refilled for another. Gazing outside large snowflakes drifted down, Emily figured that this was a good thing, the more camouflage the better. Stoking the fire she added the last of the firewood and stood close to take full advantage of the heat.

"What's the weather report?" came a soft muffled voice. Emily looked over and smiled as JJ peeked out of the bag. JJ had almost not been able to get the words out. She knew immediately when Emily had started to stir and felt that caring touch as Emily had checked her temperature. JJ watched as Emily's form moved away and she missed more than the body heat they had shared. She had wanted to say something funny or witty but the sight of Emily standing by the fire had stopped her mid-thought. She stuck with a basic question when she spoke, it was safer.

"Well it is snowing now so it's warmer than it was when we ran for it but when the snow breaks the temperature will drop again." Emily reported as she filled the little plastic cup and walked it back to JJ. Draining the water, JJ held the cup up to her friend. When Emily took it back JJ made a move to get out of the bag. "Whoa there tiger," said Emily "just where do you think you're going?"

JJ raised an eyebrow, "Tiger, huh" then laughed "I'm going to get my clothes on and start helping you plan how to get out of this situation and help Hotch and Morgan."

"I know I'm worried about them too." said Emily moving to test the clothing on the door a second time. Turning to face JJ she continued, "We can't go anywhere now anyway so stay where you are, get some sleep, stay warm, and I'll keep watch. I know we will figure something out." JJ saw how her friend's eyes were still so full of concern. The image broke her heart she had to something. "I'm not the only one that should be resting still. Come here," JJ held her hand out towards Emily. Moving to grasp JJ's hand, Emily kneeled down next to the blanket. Looking at JJ's beautiful face Emily wanted so badly to crawl back under the blanket and share the touch of this woman again. Refocusing on the hand she held she twisted it and then gently began to rub a circle pattern in JJ's palm.

"Oh my," JJ grinned to herself and said, "You know you can hold much more than just my hand if you get under this blanket again." Emily's head shot up, and she quickly released JJ's hand. "Ahh….I was just," JJ could not help but laugh at her now incredibly red faced friend, "Oh Em, you so have to sing to me now." growled JJ. The running joke let Emily off the hook and stopped her from talking her way out of the situation. JJ didn't want Emily to say she was sorry or say that she didn't mean anything by it. JJ wanted Emily to own these actions because she was going use them to make some tall walls come tumbling down when they returned home.

Taking a deep breath Emily shook her head, "Oh yeah she should definitely be singing for this." she thought. "Well since you're on the verge of hypothermia and most likely will not live to report that I had to sing." She said aloud. JJ laughed out loud at this. Emily continued, "I will agree that you earned a song. Nothing is going to happen till sun up anyway so..." with the sound of the words still ringing in the air a mournful howl broke through the night. Emily broke for the door and scanned the area. "How had they repaired the locking mechanism so soon?" she wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

72 hours earlier

The burst of laughter woke up Aaron Hotchner from his light sleep. He had been dozing in his chair just trying to catch up on a little rest as the plane headed for home. The team had just wrapped up its second case in a row. The cases had been stressful, even by BAU standards. The first one in New York required them to work in and out of the financial world. The second had them traveling to the edge of the rainforests of Hawaii, picking up Garcia first, to catch a recluse. The laughter had been a welcome sound. He blinked open his eyes to see what was going on and then blinked again as he saw David Rossi with his arms around Penelope Garcia.

Yes, there was Rossi holding Penelope in his arms, and he was singing to her. The remainder of the team, JJ, Emily, Morgan, and Reid, were sitting around the couple laughing so hard that tears were rolling down their faces. Hotch shook his head then watched as Rossi boldly finished the serenade. He chuckled to himself and felt for Penelope who was as flustered as Aaron had ever seen her. Dave finished with a broad, mischievous smile on his face. He winked at Hotch when he noticed his newest audience member. The team cheered loudly then sucked in their collective breath and did their best to get themselves under control.

This was not how the song game usually played out. Normally the singer was the one all embarrassed, but Dave was not one to embarrass easily, and being the profiler he was he knew how to press all of Garcia's buttons. This silly game, born from a desperate need for stress release, had been playing its way through the younger members of the team. This was the first time one had caught Rossi and most likely it would be the last.

The plane made telltale motions the team recognized as the beginnings of the approach into D.C. After a quick buckle in for landing, the wheels touched down and the group broke from their conversations to gathering their belongings. The team filed down the stairs to disembark and then gathered at the bottom for additional instructions from their fearless leader.

"Again everyone great job," said Hotch "you've all earned a good long…" but he never got to finish.

"Excuse me Agent Hotchner and team," called a tall man leading a small group of people towards the plane. A badge held out in front of him with a ridged arm, he approached at a fast pace.

"What the hell?" said Morgan under his breath as he and the team turned to face the source of the interruption. Carefully, Derek moved Garcia behind him and then took a defensive posture. The rest of the team separated slightly, clearing the paths in front of their shooting arms. This was so out of the norm and as exhausted as they were it was not the time to mess with them.

Apparently the intruder was oblivious to the body language screaming from the group facing him. He kept approaching in a direct line. Hotch held his hand up in an effort to calm the agents behind him then stepped forward to intercept the visitors before they got much closer to the team. Morgan growled, "Hotch watch him." Aaron nodded his head in understanding, like Morgan suggested, this situation felt very wrong. He moved forwards forcing the impending group to stop short.

Before Hotch could get a word out the man thrust his badge and a letter into Aaron's hand then he began speaking. "Agent we have a situation. Your team has temporarily been placed under the control of the Department of Defense." He reached out and tapped the letter. "Please look this over and note my name is Assistant Director Fleming. As stated here I will be taking the lead on this assignment."

"The hell you will," flew out of Hotch's mouth before he could stop it. He cringed at the words and knew it spoke to how tired he was. He examined the letter and badge then looked up, "Sir, Assistant Director Fleming is it, the BAU is coming off two cases in a row. My team is required to have down time due to the types of cases we handle. If you give me a moment, I will get in touch with my supervisor and she will…"

Fleming sighed loudly cutting off Aaron mid-sentence, "I don't want to hear your excuses agent." He snapped his badge back and placed it in his pocket. "Your team is needed and it is your duty," then motioned to the team, "as well as theirs to respond. As far as your supervisor, she is being informed as we speak but frankly she is in no position to contest the orders. They come from much farther up the chain of command than she could touch." He smiled and then motioned to the men behind him. "These gentlemen are here to ensure that these new orders are followed. If not, you or any member of your team will be taken in for insubordination."

Fleming leaned into Hotch's personal space and continued, "You and your team have an," he paused, "an issue with insubordination. Do you think that the careers of these fine ladies and gentlemen will survive another incident, not to mention your good name." The assistant director raised his eyebrows. "Am I understood? Good, I thought as much."

Hotch fumed back, "Sir, I believe my team's record speaks for itself and I resent your questioning my work ethic or my teams. In simple terms of safety my team…"

"No question of the work ethic here," interrupted Fleming clapped a condescending hand down on Hotch's shoulder. "Your team should be honored that the D.O.D has called them in. You get to play with the big boys now." Slapping down on Hotch's shoulder again and then squeezing slightly he continued, "Here is what I need, your team will split," Fleming pressed a second smaller piece of paper into Hotch's chest, "Agent Rossi, Dr. Reid and your computer gal will stay here, look into this file number and handle a series of interviews I have set up. These people will be waiting at your office for immediate interrogation." He motioned to the people behind him and two of the men moved off on some predetermined mission.

"You, Agent Morgan, the ambassador's daughter and the press girl will be joining me back on the plane to head up north for training. We need to get your people up to speed dealing with the unique nature of this case. Inform the team of the assignment and I will talk to the pilot." Snapped Fleming and then turned to walk away.

Hotch snapped back, "You have told me nothing about this assignment. How do I know that…"

Fleming barked a laugh drowning Hotch's voice, "I like you Agent Hotchner you just keep trying. You know that I am in charge here and that is enough for now. You need to get going agent, time is a ticking." Fleming turned away and then turned back, "Oh yeah it's going to be cold up there you might want to bring a coat." He smiled again and moved towards the plane accompanied by the last of the men he arrived with.

The team had watched the conversation and each one knew that something was obviously wrong. As their visitors moved away from Hotch, the team moved in to find out what was happening. Morgan was the first to get to him, "What the hell is going on here? Who is this guy?"

Hotch shook his head, "I have no idea. We," he motioned to the group. "We have been loaned to the D.O.D for an assignment of some sort." Holding up the orders, he continued, "Assistant Director Fleming here has been given the lead." There was an immediate burst voices with questions and complaints. Aaron handed the letter to Reid, "Do you mind looking this over." Spencer smiled and opened the paper. The team quieted as he finished reading.

"Sorry guys," said Spencer, "this looks on the up and up. The language used is appropriate. The stationary is genuine as far as I can tell. The signature is written by a confident hand, but I have no idea if it is real with nothing to compare to. Simple phone calls can confirm that the man is who he says he is. Sorry I can't give you more."

"We just can't jump on the plane because this guy says too. I mean this is crazy." Said Morgan

Hotch nodded his appreciation to Reid and shot a look of agreement to Derek, "Right now we have no choice. We have been threatened with insubordination if we don't comply. As you all know, we really can't afford to draw any more attention to ourselves in that area if we hope to remain a team. There is no choice but to follow along until we get more information." Aaron cleared his throat, "This is highly unusual and if you, any of you, wish to defy these orders I will stay and back you on your decision. We will deal with any ramifications together."

The team looked at each other and without words the message was clear. Spencer decided to verbalize it, "Hotch, we are a team and want to remain a team. As weird as this is we will get through it together." The remaining team members obviously agreed.

"Okay then, Rossi, Reid and Garcia," he handed them the paper Fleming had given him, "Fleming has requested that you remain behind." Instantaneous complaints filled the air but Hotch held up his hand. "Please find out what this is all about. Talk to the D.O.D and F.B.I command to backtrack this arrangement. Garcia, we need to get information on this Fleming, anything you can find. Reid, please focus on whatever this number brings up. Dave, you take over the interviews. Get back to us with whatever you come up with. Everyone else, we need to make arrangements to be gone again. Fleming also said to get ready for cold weather. Wheels up in," he looked at his watch, "twenty. I have to call home and then I will see if I can get a hold of Strauss for whatever good it will do."

As Hotch walked away, JJ looked like she was going to cry. "I am so angry. I haven't seen Henry for ages. This is just so unfair." She ground out between clinched teeth to no one in particular. "I have to call Will to have him and Gloria watch Henry again." The team knew that Will and JJ had a good relationship for a divorced couple and that Gloria, Will's new wife was a great gal and loved Henry, but it still hurt them to see JJ's pain.

Emily watched her friend walk away with the phone to her ear and felt more than a little choked up herself. She turned and tried to shake it off. JJ's emotions resonated within Emily. From the first day they had met, Emily found she hyper-focused on this woman. She had accounted for this at first as just a byproduct of the job of profiler, and then she thought that it was because JJ had become a good friend but lately it was out of control. JJ was on her mind all the time.

"Penny for your thoughts," said Penelope bumping Emily's shoulder giving her a sly smile breaking Emily's concentration on JJ, "Don't worry, Henry is in good hands with Gloria and Will. JJ knows that, she just misses him."

Prentiss nodded her head. "I know. I just worry about her." In an attempt to change the tone and Garcia's focus she said, "I should be worried about going somewhere in the middle of a cold spell. Hope they have shopping up there, where ever there is. I mean we don't even know what to prepare for. I need to grab some winter gear. We were just in Hawaii for goodness sake."

Penelope face brightened, "Never fear my dark haired beauty, I will be right back." Emily watched as her friend basically sprinted, albeit in her own way, away from her. Shaking her head she could not help but smile. One did not find friends like Penelope Garcia every day. Needing more to do than stand around waiting, Emily walked over to Morgan to check in.

"So what do you make of this?" she asked her obviously perturbed partner. He shrugged at her letting her know that he was as much in the dark as everyone but twice as pissed off as anyone. Neither one of them were willing to waste any more time so they prepared for the trip. They split the responsibilities, checking weapons, electronics, whatever they could do for a mission they knew nothing about. JJ joined them, she brought good news. Henry was doing fine, but he missed her. She has also contacted a member of supply and cold gear was on the way. The team would have heavy fatigues, long sleeved shirts and boots. They would look more like a commando unit than the BAU, but nobody was going to get cold.

In what seemed like no time the supplies arrived and the team began loading their bags. Fleming stuck his head out of the plane, whistled then yelled, "Let's load up people." Emily grabbed Morgan's arm as he turned intent on doing some serious harm to the man. "Easy," she whispered to him, "we need to play nice and get him to tell us something." Morgan growled but stilled at her words then he smashed the last of the bags into the hold and slammed the compartment shut.

Again Fleming motioned for everyone to board. The tired group reluctantly started heading for the stairs when Penelope came running back to them. She was carrying two neon pink and black striped backpacks.

"Baby what do you have there?" smiled Morgan as Penelope grabbed his arm to steady herself after her mad dash. The rest of the team joined them including Hotch who still had not been able to get a hold of Strauss.

"These are my emergency backpacks out of my car. They have everything. Instant heating pads, a water glass, matches, toothpaste …" she went on listing the contents until Morgan patted her arm signaling her to stop. "Anyway I think you should take them. You don't know where you are going and these have bit of everything. You never know what you will need. "

The team was touched by the gesture, but the neon pink was a bit off setting. Knowing the other members of the team would never say anything Hotch spoke up, "This is really nice but we have been equipped through supply and we still have our own go bags. You should save these. Please put then back in your car in case of emergency."

Garcia narrowed her eyes, "I just hustled my pretty little buns to my car to help you and …" Emily and JJ grabbed the packs. Garcia smiled. "Thank you and be safe my loves." She hugged the girls and Morgan then allowed them to board the plane. Hotch was the last of move. He held a last short conversation with Penelope and then gave her a big hug before turning to the plane.

With everyone seated and strapped in, the plane took flight. The team had positioned themselves near one another so they could converse without being overheard. Fleming had taken the hint and seated himself as far away from them as possible joined by his own men. When the plane leveled off, Fleming unbuckled and moved to address the group.

"Know this, your team is only here because you are the best at what you do." He paused and a strange look passed over his face then he reached into his pockets. He removed a mask with one hand and a silver cylinder with the other. "I pray you are as good as they say you are." Before the team could react the cylinder started emitting gas and the world around them went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe.

The sound of knocking broke through the darkness and jolted Emily awake. She rolled over and gasped aloud as a wave of pain hit her like a hammer between the eyes. Again the knocking sounded through the room causing Emily to clasp her head in her hands. "Where the hell am I?" Emily thought sitting up rapidly and then instantly regretting it. What the hell was she doing in a room? Where were the others? Again the knocking sounded, longer and louder, pain shot through her head. "Stop it!" She yelled. It sounded like a yell but who knew just how loud it was. She staggered to her feet and then to the door. She would do anything to stop the noise.

Cracking the door open, Emily was blinded by the lights in the hallway as she peered out. Pulling back cringing at the brightness, her attention was caught by a voice. "Beg your pardon ma'am," drifted through the doorway. Emily moved forward again shading her eyes. The woman continued speaking, "Your presence is requested at dinner, 2000 hrs. That would be four hours from now. Formal dress is required for all attendees. I have been told to report that your team is safe and will join you at dinner. For your protection please stay in your quarters until your escort arrives. Armed patrols are in the hallways at all times and are instructed to intercept anyone disobeying orders.

"What?" said Emily staring stupidly at the woman. She had heard the words, but it was like the woman was speaking gibberish. The pain was overwhelming, and Emily had to work to remain standing. There was no way she could follow what this lady was saying.

The woman sighed and held out a piece of paper. As Emily reached for it the woman grabbed her hand. Using a tiny syringe, she injected something into Emily's forearm. Yanking her arm away, Emily stumbled and fell to the floor. The woman threw the piece of paper next to where she lay. "Look, this is everything I just said written down. The shot I gave you is to speed your recovery from the drug you inhaled during the flight. Here is my advice, and if you're smart you'll take it. Don't go back to sleep, find the aspirin in the bathroom, take two, shower and start drinking water. Do your hair and make-up, whatever you can to make a good impression at dinner tonight. Good day ma'am." then the woman walked away.

Emily crawled to the door and leaned out to watch her visitor go. She knew she should be doing more, but she couldn't bring herself to move any faster. The woman stopped and was talking to a uniformed guard. "They over did the drug on the plane. The entire team is struggling to recover. We have had to dose all of them to clear their systems. If this sets back our plans, there will be hell to pay. This team has already missed two of the observational gatherings. Their only chance is the dinner tonight."

Fearing discovery Emily scuttled back and shut the door. All of a sudden she felt nauseous. What had that woman done to her? She scanned the room and saw the door to the bathroom. Her stomach let her know that she better find some way to get there fast. Somehow she made her way to the bathroom in time to be thoroughly sick.

After a long shower, Emily started to get her feet under her again. The aspirin had not taken effect for a half hour, but the water tasted like heaven. The shower had been the perfect place to review the events of the trip while she recovered. The team had been taken, drugged by Fleming, and as far as she knew she was on her own. To suppress the panic she was experiencing Emily sectioned those feelings off and focused instead on following the advice given by the woman to make it to dinner. Keeping her composure could keep her alive. Keeping her composure could also give her a chance to find her friends.

As Emily became more aware of her surrounding, she noticed that her go bag had been entirely unpacked. Watch, rings and other jewelry were neatly arranged on the vanity with her personal items. Emily had checked the closet and found her cold gear and go bag clothing all neatly hung up. She had also discovered an evening gown and shoes had been added. She was missing her phone, gun, badge, and strangely enough the backpack that Penelope had given her as she had boarded the plane.

Of course she knew that this meant that every belonging she owned had been searched. She also knew that her person had been searched. The violation sent shivers down her spine. Again she focused herself. "Get to the dinner Emily, just get to the dinner." She kept saying over and over to beat down the panic.

Checking her watch she saw she had less than forty-five minutes. She worked on her hair and then checked the dress before she did her make-up. She had not looked closely before and now was shocked to find that it was a vintage Christian Dior. It was lovely. The color was black but with hints of dark red that would appear as the light played off the fabric. The cut of the neckline was not too daring, but it was not reserved by any standard. Emily had to smile in spite of the situation. Whatever trials she would be facing tonight, she would be facing them in style.

She decided on a smoky eye accompanied by dark red lipstick. "Go big or go home." She said aloud and switched to her just in case bra and panties. She felt a stab in her heart as she remembered the laugh that she, Penelope and JJ had when they talked about adding these to their go bags. She slid the dress on and the feel of the fabric was luscious against her skin. As the dress settled in all the right spots, she struggled with the zipper and had to resort to a trick with a loop of dental floss to finish the job. A knock came at the door and she froze. Checking her watch, Emily knew that time was up.

"A moment please," she called as she pulled on her heels, silently thanking whoever had provided the clothing for the evening. The shoes where stylish but the heel was not outrageously high. One quick look in the mirror and she moved to the door and opened it. Emily tried not to let the disappointment show on her face as she greeted her escort. The man was handsome and tall with beautiful olive skin wearing a tailored tuxedo. He was also a complete stranger. She mentally kicked herself for getting her hopes up that her captors would send someone she knew. Her escort nodded to her after giving her an appraising look.

Emily was not offended as his eyes read he too had been hoping for someone else at the door. She assumed that somewhere Hotch and Morgan were serving as escorts and that JJ was opening the door to a handsome stranger of her own. The man in front of Emily cleared his throat and held out a note card. She took it examining the writing, "Good evening. Please refrain from any conversation in the hallways." Once she had finished the card the gentleman offered his arm. She took it, and they walked down the hallway in silence.

The quiet required during the walk to the dining room was appreciated by the couple. Emily spent her time trying to smile sweetly as she counted steps and memorized landmark. Minus the smiling part, she had the feeling that her counterpart was doing the same thing. The sounds of people and activity had been growing louder for some time. Emily was not surprised to find that when they rounded the next corner the hallway opened into a large foyer. Couples were moving into the room from two entrances. The room must be a central point between two wings of the building. Upon entering the foyer they were stopped by the woman who had come to Emily's door four hours earlier.

She lifted her eyebrows and smiled at Emily, "Emily my dear you look charming." She turned to look at the man at her arm. "Marco you look handsome as ever. I am sure you two have not said a word to one another so please let me do the introductions. Emily Prentiss this is Marco Parra. You both speak multiple languages, and both have lived in many different countries. Both of you are intellectuals and not overly social so work on relaxing and enjoying your evening for goodness sake. Wait here to be introduced through the receiving line and then join your table for dinner.

The receiving line was extremely short, only four people to be exact. The VIPs were outfitted in dress military uniforms, but not any branch of the service that Emily recognized. They were introducing themselves as Alphas. There were two women and two men. Marco stiffened at her arm, and she saw he was entirely focused on each member as they were introduced. Emily only had eyes for the man at the end of the line. Fleming had turned and was watching her approach, "Agent Prentiss I trust you have fully recovered from your ordeal." He held his hand out. Twenty ways to kill him flew through Emily's mind. Instead of giving in to her desires, she took his hand and gave it a brisk shake then dropped it fast.

The couple moved away from the line. They were immediately greeted by a young lady with a clip board. She asked for their names and then ran a finger down her list. "Fine, fine, yes, please join table six. Please limit your conversation to the people seated at your table. Enjoy your evening." Holding a hand out to indicate the direction they should follow.

As they walked to their table, Emily heard a voice that stopped her in her tracks. Relief flooded her body, and she turned towards the direction of the sound. Emily inhaled sharply as she found herself looking at absolute perfection. The dress was dark silver grey and form fitting, set off by black stilettos perfectly suited for the beautiful legs that hinted through the slit along the side of the dress. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail giving a wonderful view of the most beautiful face in the world. JJ looked incredible.

JJ's attention was focused on a small group of people near a table several yards away from where Emily was headed. They never made eye contact, but Emily was quite sure if they had she would have melted on the spot. Unconsciously, Emily had moved to go to her but Marco held her back. She now looked at him and he shook his head in warning, quickly bringing a finger to his mouth telling her to remain quiet. It took everything she had to follow his advice. He led Emily to their table, and they took their seats with JJ never seeing she was there.

"Thank you," she told Marco when they got settled.

"You're welcome," he replied. "I have learned in the short time I have been here that our hosts do not take kindly to anyone disobeying orders." a terribly sad look crossed his face.

"How long have you been here? What is this place?" Emily asked with a smile trying to look as if she was making small talk.

"I have been here about a week, and I have no idea where we are. Alpha Fleming," he growled and then continued, "gathered my team under false pretenses and the next thing we knew we arrived here. I do know that your team has arrived late. We have been invited to two of these dinners since I arrived and…" A guard walked by the table and shot a long look at Emily's companion. Marco's clenched his jaw and stared back. The guard moved on and Marco stood, "How about a drink? I know I could use one. Forgive me for not being able to share more at this time."

"A drink would be wonderful but just ice water for me, I'm still recovering from whatever they used to drug my team." she said and Marco shook his head as if he understood what she was going through. He left her alone at the table as he made his way to the bar. Emily used the time to take in her surroundings. They appeared to be in a lodge of some sort but her observations were cut short by other couples approaching the table.

As the men and women joined the table, Emily introduced herself and Marco when he returned. The type of small talk shared by the group told Emily that she was now seated with Flemings people. Fortunately, Emily had tons of experience with this type of situation, being raised by the Ambassador. She could look totally engaged in conversation but have her focus somewhere else entirely. These techniques were learned in early childhood and perfected during her teenage years. She began her covert search for her friends.

She knew where JJ was, now she had to find Morgan and Hotch. After a few minutes, to her immense relief, she found them. She was surprised to see Hotch seated at a table with Fleming, and not at all surprised to find Morgan across the room with two women hanging off his every word. If she had located the team than more than likely they had found her. It was time to go to work. With a portion of her brain on automatic bouncing comments back and forth with the woman on her left who was talking weather. The majority of Emily's attention was focused on scanning the room as a profiler and analyzing their tactical position.

Not knowing who was watching, Emily started nonverbal signals communicating what she was noticing. She was extremely subtle with her motions, but still felt she was doing something to help herself. Hotch was the easiest to see and even though they never made eye contact for more than seconds at a time, he seemed to understand what she was doing. He began relaying what she was saying and then passing different information back to her in the same fashion. Morgan and JJ could not be seen from her table when she was seated, but she hoped that they could see each other at least. Head tilts, hand gestures and whatever other movements she could get away with she continued to use to pass information along.

By the time the dinner of venison and wild onions was served. Emily knew the locations of all the exits to the room, the number of armed guards surrounding them and the unsub controlling the event. Forced to adjust her communication style during the meal, she moved the food around on her plate and made a good show of it. The meat was very rare, and Emily's stomach could not handle more than a few bites. She did enjoy several large rolls which helped to settle her stomach. After the main meal dishes were cleared an announcement was made for the attendee's attention. Emily looked at Marco who glanced at her quickly then looked down. He had fear in his eyes.

Fleming stood, "Good evening brothers and sisters." The members of Emily's table she had picked as Flemings people replied with a strong. "Good evening Alpha." Fleming continued, "Brothers and sisters, we have enjoyed your company." Immediately the men and women rose and without a word left the room. Only twelve people where left not including Alphas or guards. Fleming called out again, "Recruits please come forward." Marco stood and began to move forward, Emily stood and followed. When they reached the front of the room they formed a military type formation in front of the main table. The armed guards ensured that no one talked or looked anywhere but straight ahead.

"Recruits you are the best of the best, we have sought you out to strengthen our pack. We accept only the very best members. You should be honored to be considered as worthy. Your governments have trained you. Your life experiences have shaped you. But to survive in a pack you must have instincts, and you must have enough trust in your instincts to follow them." Two men stepped forward handing out pencils and paper. Fleming continued, "You met the alphas at the beginning of the evening. Many of you have interacted with these men and woman during your time with us. A pack can only answer to one alpha, the true alpha of our pack. Trust your instincts now. Write your name and the identity of our one true alpha on this paper. You have ten seconds to complete this task. Begin."

Emily quickly wrote her answer on the paper and handed the slip back to the guard in front of her. She wanted desperately to look around, to pass some final message or information to her friends but there was not time. The papers where handed to the Fleming. After a quick sort he looked at his companions and nodded. The guards came to attention. He called out, "Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, and Aaron Hotchner step forward." They did as they were asked. As soon as they had separated themselves from the group, guards positioned themselves directly in front of each member of the team.

"You all wrote down the same answer, the bartender. Do you think this is a game?" Fleming asked. "Not one of you even went to the bar this evening. You never met or talked to this man at all yet you all selected put his name down as alpha." He snapped his fingers and the guards raised their guns. Emily held her breath. The events of the plane ride and everything since then streamed through her mind. There was no way the team was wrong. Fleming continued with a voice no louder than a whisper, "How could you have possibly known?" He bowed his head and the guards fired.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing please find another story to read.

**Author note**: Readers and reviewers – thanks so much for the kind words and encouragement. It is greatly appreciated.

There were memories that came with JJ's job she would love to forget. The sound of the bullet moving by her ear would be one of those memories. One would think an event like that would happen so fast it would be missed, but JJ knew that whistling projectile and the sound of the bodies falling just behind her would haunt her for years to come.

When the guards had stepped in front of the team and raised their guns, JJ's life did not pass before her eyes. Instead she just felt a mix of emotion, sadness, regret and anger. Anger that she would miss her son growing up, regret that she just this evening discovered something wonderful and the sadness she would not be able to act on that knowledge.

When the guns fired JJ flinched, she couldn't help it. It must have looked comical as she braced herself for massive pain and then felt nothing. When the momentary shock wore off she looked to her friends. They were standing next to her looking just as stunned as she felt. Knowing what she would see, JJ made herself look back anyway. Everyone behind the team had been executed.

Morgan reached over and grabbed JJ pulling her firmly behind him, flashing eyes wide with concern. Hotch and Emily had each other, they were back to back. They all stared at the guards who had not yet lowered their guns. The sound of clapping rang through the room. JJ looked back this time careful to avoid the bodies at her feet. The bartender was approaching the group grinning like a madman, and clapping his hands together hard.

"My God they are marvelous!" he shouted, the glee in his voice ringing through the room. "Fleming, you have finally found recruits worthy of my pack. I congratulate you on a successful hunt." He paused to pull himself together then spoke again, "Did you see them standing there looking straight at death and not a cry or plea. They did not even glance to one another for that touching last look. Total faith in their decision, no wavering at the last minute for these people, we all should be so strong."

"Thank you Alpha Rogers." said Fleming. "I am gratified that you are pleased. May I introduce…"

"No, I know these people." He growled at Fleming. "I would know them anywhere. Three years I have waited for them and now here they are finally fulfilling their destinies." snapped Rogers.

The man moved easily through the bodies and passed within inches of Hotch and Prentiss. He walked to the middle of the guard. As he passed one of the young men lowered his gun. Rogers warned him, "Put your weapon back up young man or do you want Derek Morgan and his collection of steak knives to cut out your liver." He looked over at Derek not with anger but instead with pleasure, as if he had expected nothing less from him. Rogers continued, "Truly something. The hand signals were a thing of beauty, but I must know how you picked me out. I have my thoughts, but it would be nice to have my ideas confirmed."

The team did not respond and that did not sit well with the man. "I asked you a simple question, when I ask for something I expect…."

"There were no beverages on the tables, even the head table, giving everyone a reason to go talk to you." said Hotch cutting the man off midsentence. Morgan continued, "Many people went to the bar and then left without drinks, not even water, so they were either receiving or pass on messages." Emily took a turn, "You were approached with looks of fear, if you had been an unimportant member of the staff the facial expressions would have varied."

Roger's held up his hand and began rolling his head around like he was stretching his neck. Stopping abruptly he looked at JJ, "Well," he said. "You must have something to add." He snapped. "My staff obviously has no flare for stealth. Tell me something I did wrong tonight. Quickly now pretty lady I don't like…."

JJ spoke up immediately, "When approached by any recruit you talked to them, asking questions, pulling them into forbidden conversation. You were the only person breaking all the rules this evening, the only one."

There was silence in the room. Then Rogers yelled, "Finally!" Everyone in the room jumped. He continued, "You have no idea how refreshing it is for someone to be honest with me. Brave my pretty one, brave beyond words." Turning to his guards he held his hand out and made a brushing motion. Half lowered their guns and then moved around the team to begin removing the victims.

The team watched the guards move by them. Emily took that moment to find Marco's body. She vowed to see Rogers punished for causing the death of this good man. Turning her attention back to the front she caught JJ's eyes for just a moment. The shock and sadness JJ conveyed in that look almost made her break down.

Rogers began addressing the whole team again, "Before we hit our beds after this exciting evening, I would like to ask you to return my cutlery Mr. Morgan." Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out four knives placing them on the table. Rogers looked at the knives, and then back to Derek. A thin smile crossed his mouth then Rogers said, "I can't blame a guy for trying or can I?" Two guards jumped forward knocking Morgan to the ground. The bartender savagely kicked Derek over and over while the rest of the team was held at gunpoint. When he finally stopped the assault he checked his watch and held up two fingers. Leaning over the injured man he said, "I thought you only had two, nice work." slapping Derek's face in a playful double cheek manner.

"Fleming'" Rogers yelled, "I'm tired. Let our newest members know the rules and see everyone locked away in their own room in twenty. Take care of Mr. Morgan; I want him somewhat functional for training tomorrow. I'm thinking 0800." And he walked out of the room.

"Yes Alpha." Said Fleming and motioned to several guards who stepped forward and grabbed Morgan. Hotch, JJ and Emily moved to intercepted but again the armed guards stopped them. Fleming said, "Calm yourselves, the Alpha wants Morgan for training tomorrow. He won't be harmed. We have a very good physician on staff." The guards resumed the process of helping Morgan to the medical unit. The team helplessly watched as he was led away.

"Join me at the windows please." Fleming said and began walking towards the back of the room where several large windows were located. When everyone had made it to the glass openings they found themselves look out at a beautiful forest landscape. Large trees populated the landscape. There was snow on the ground. It was not deep, but there was enough to cover the ground thoroughly. No lights shown in the distance indicating a nearby town or even a road. It would have been a wonderful vacation spot under the right circumstances but in this situation it created a very functional prison.

Fleming spoke, "Everything you see for 100 miles in every direction from this location is owned by our organization. Any people living within 100 miles of this location are working for our organization. You now work for the organization as well. If you are found where you shouldn't be or doing something you shouldn't be doing by any member of the organization you will be punished. If you follow orders you will be rewarded. Obedience is rewarded. The philosophy is a pack mentality, but I will let our Alpha share his thoughts with you tomorrow."

He turned from the view and spoke again, "You have fifteen minutes to talk to one another and make it back to your rooms before lights out. If you are caught in the hallways at night you will be killed. No exceptions." Fleming whistled loudly and seven huge dogs came running into the room. JJ stepped back quickly then caught herself. When the canines neared the group Fleming yelled a down command and they all dropped on the spot. "As you can see the idea of pack is very important to our leader and who better to learn from then true pack masters. These pack members roam the hallways at night and are commanded to patrol. They will find you if you enter the hallway and they will end you. Is that clear?" The team nodded.

Fleming smiled coldly, "I am very sure each one of you memorized the route to your room so I don't find it necessary to walk you home. Be ready in cold gear at 0800 tomorrow." He made a gesture with his hand and the dogs jumped up and followed him out of the dining room.

Hotch, JJ and Emily moved together quickly hugging each other. "Are you alright? You aren't injured are you?" said Hotch to the two women. They both answered quickly that they were uninjured but far from alright. "Thank goodness, let's talk and walk. I don't want to take the chance that we will be trapped out of our rooms. This Rogers knows our team, we need to figure out how? We have to learn more about this place before we can act."

"Something else," added JJ. "Fleming uses of words our organization to describe things. Sounds like he feels he is on equal ground with Rogers.

Emily took over, "Yes, but Rogers clearly sees Fleming as some type of underling. Maybe we can work with that?"

"Whatever you do please be careful." said Hotch "Until tomorrow." He hugged each woman again and as he ran down the hall he said. "We will get out of this somehow, I know it."

Emily and JJ were surprised to find they were moving in the same direction and even more surprised to find themselves in rooms directly across the hall from one another. They each opened their doors and then turned back.

"JJ," said Emily reaching out and grabbing her friend's hands. "Are you okay, I mean the dogs?" JJ shook her head Emily would be the one to see her reaction.

"Yeah, maybe, I really have no choice." answered JJ in a small voice.

Emily boiled inside, "I am right here. I will be here if you need me. I will always be here for you. Think about that if it helps." She said.

"It helps." Said JJ squeezing Emily's hands in hers "you have no idea how much it helps."

The lights flickered and both reluctantly released hands and moved towards their rooms keeping eye contact until the doors shut.

When the abbreviated BAU team hit the office, Garcia ran to her babies and put them through their paces for three hours. Reid and Rossi were equally focused on their assignments. Reid trying every avenue to decipher the cryptic number that Fleming had given Hotch. Rossi spent his time first finding Strauss. She was in the hospital recovering from a case of what the doctors had diagnosed as rapid onset flu. She had not been in contact with anyone due to her illness. She had no knowledge of orders of any kind, but admitted that they may have been approved by another administrator due to her absence. When Rossi was assured that Erin would be okay, he moved on to interviewing the five individuals provided by Fleming.

Very late or early morning, the group pulled up their respective chairs. Files were passed around and tablets were fired up. It was time to share their findings. It did not take a highly trained FBI agent to see every single member of the team was exhausted. Rossi rubbed his eyes and shook his head as he closed the last file he had in front of him. "Okay, let's try to pull something together out of this mess. I have narrowed the five interviews down to two with stories that could be somewhat related to one another. Garcia please pull up the video file of the interview with Colonel Martin and Colonel Walters. Penelope tapped her tablet and the video ran, too tired for any comment.

Two older military officers were in the room with Rossi, one was speaking, "As you know animals have had a role in the military for some time." Colonel Martin began. "Our program is specialized and very successful on all levels." The older officer shifted slightly in his seat. Colonel Walters took over, "Three years ago there were eight unprovoked attacks on handlers, and five resulted in death. The animals involved all were trained by our program." He paused then added, "We knew these animals and their handlers. They all had distinguished records and served their country bravely. In each instance the animal and handler had been paired for years with no instances of violence."

Colonel Martin picked up the report again, "In every attack, the dog turned on their handler as if following a given command. We have included video for you to look at if needed." The officer looked down as if gathering his strength, then looked up and spoke clearly, "It is our belief that someone somehow interfered with our training system and began using our animals as weapons against our own people. We changed up our protocols and have not had an incident of this nature since that time. The case was looked into by the D.O.D. but nothing every came of it."

Rossi raised his hand and did a cut off motion. When the video paused Rossi said, "The officer in charge of the case was Fleming. Now let's watch Ms. Birch." Penelope hit the button again and the video started up again.

"Well yes, ahh, I'm Anne Birch and I work in code enforcement for animal welfare." She continued with gusto, "I work with small zoos and sanctuaries to ensure that they are providing proper care and a safe environment for the animals. I became acquainted with Agent Fleming when I reported a situation involving two wolf sanctuaries. These were people I knew and considered friends." She paused then started back up, "The Large Paw and Lone Wolf Sanctuaries both closed four years ago within two weeks of each other. They just disappeared. The call came into the agency that both sanctuaries were closing their doors. They would be euthanizing then cremating their charges. The paperwork was faxed in with all the proper forms and then both places were gone. Just gone!" she barked out.

"I mean there are so many people out there who have issues with wolves but these directors were both dedicated to their cause." There was such a hurt tone to her voice. "They would have never euthanized any animal but especially these animals that they cared so much for. When I finally got permission to check the situation both compounds were completely gutted. The pens pulled up, medical facilities cleared out and the people," she swallowed, "the workers and the owners gone, totally off the grid, not a word from anyone since." She stopped then added, "Fleming was the agent I was directed to report to, he claimed that no laws had been broken and no missing person's reports had been filed so there was nothing he could do."

Again Rossi did the cut motion and spoke, "After a bit of digging, I found these missing women have relevance because they were both exceptional animal trainers. They were working together on revolutionary techniques for managing difficult animals of all types. They called it the Pack Influence Technique. Their organizations both specialized in captive or domestic wolf rescue but each took in violent dogs from kill shelters too. These were the big dogs that no one wanted. One of the more unique aspects of their method was the ability to retrain or break any previous training an animal might have received. Someone might have used these techniques on the military dogs."

Reid smiled his quirky smile then said, "And here I thought what I came up with was a dead end, but this is too much of a coincidence not to be related. The number that Fleming handed Hotch turned out to be a dog tag, a literal dog ID tag, not a military one. Garcia would you mind." She hit the button again and this time a newspaper photo of a dog shown on the screen. "This is Roy Rogers. He was an Azores Cattle Dog. The breed is rare and not usually found outside of small areas of Portugal. To this day there are only 3000 dogs registered worldwide. They can be very aggressive without training. Their heads look a little like a hyena or …."

"Reid!" said Garcia and Rossi at the same time.

"Oh sorry, anyway this dog was something of a novelty because it was so unusual but it made headlines in the 1972 when it killed three intruders that had invaded a ranch outside Ft. Collins, Colorado. The father was killed but the mother and a son were saved by the dog. They retired Roy's tag number to honor him."

"Any connection to Fleming?" ask Rossi

Reid replied, "Not that I know of, but I really supposed this was a dead end so I could double check."

"No need," said Penelope, "After three hours digging around in the life of Assistant Director Fleming one of the few things I can tell you is that Fleming lived in Ft. Collins, Colorado from 1970 to 1975. As a kid he moved with his family, here and there, around the northwest states. At the tender age of eighteen, he joined the military and from then on you can change his middle name to redacted. This guy has seen action his entire military career and by the looks of it he was special assignment only, read that as black ops, at least for a portion of his career. He moved from the military to the D.O.D four years ago, not his choice, and was placed on a desk duty. He has not been in the field or running cases for years. Why would he have orders to lead our people anywhere? "

Rossi, Garcia and Reid looked at each other. Rossi answered quietly, "He wouldn't, Garcia, he wouldn't."


	5. Chapter 5

_As the zipper was slowly lowered, the silky fabric began to slip and caress down her body. She did not let the dress fall off but instead demurely held it to her breast. Hands reached through the opening in the back touching her skin. The delicate fingers tracing slow small circles on her lower back then dipping just a little lower before gently moving around to her stomach. Leaning back, she felt the warm body pressing into her bare skin. Hands drifted over her body, exploring softly then moving up reaching to pull away the material she held, allowing full access to her ….. Mess hall opens in ten ….. Mess Hall opens in ten…. echoed through the room._

As her eyes fluttered open, she drew in a deep breath and released it slowly. Running a hand over her mouth, she sat up then moved to the bathroom for a quick shower. Testing the temperature of the water wishing so much that the dream was her reality and not the nightmare she found herself in. Allowing the water to wash the remnants of the dream away, she focused on the job of getting out of this mess. After a quick drying of her hair and dressing, she looked into the mirror and told her reflection that whatever happened today she could handle it. Walking across the room, JJ opened the door and headed for the dining hall.

* * *

Hotch came walking in the dining hall with Morgan at his side. Emily and JJ had to restrain themselves from running towards the two men. They found a table and leaving Derek with Emily, Hotch and JJ went to get trays and coffee. The team ate carefully watching what others were consuming before taking bites or drinking anything. They were all dressed in their cold gear as instructed, but not all were ready for training.

"Derek," said JJ reaching out to touch his arm, "how are you?"

"I'll make it, don't you worry." He said flashing a smile but she had known him too long not to recognize that his eyes didn't carry the same hopeful message.

"Seriously Derek, how bad is it?" She said again letting him know that he was not going to get away without tell her everything.

"Besides this nice shiner and my mild concussion, the doctor thinks they cracked two of my ribs and I might have a hairline fracture in my right wrist."

Emily blanched, "How many times have you hurt your ribs? Wait, don't answer that. Your right hand, that's your shooting hand."

Derek nodded his head in the affirmative. "It will be okay, I've logged lots of training with both hands, shooting and hand to hand."

The team went silent for a short time as they all choked down their breakfast and coffee. Hotch broke the quiet and asked, "Did either of you think of how Rogers might know our team?"

"I can answer that one." said a now all too familiar voice. Fleming was approaching their table with a cup of coffee in his hand. Pulling up a seat next to Emily, he had an obscenely smug look on his face that disgusted her. Oblivious to the disdain around him he continued, "He saw the BAU in action first hand. You were running around hunting down some poor psycho near the location that our man Rogers was fulfilling a contract." He barked a forced laugh at the team and the looks on their faces. "You didn't know you had one of the world's best assassins knocking off some poor sap no more than two miles from your crime scene."

The team looked at each other and then back to Fleming. Derek spoke up, "So you know this because you were helping him with the hit or you were investigating him?"

Fleming made a popping sound and answered, "Works out well to be doing both, what a better cover, dedicated agent chasing the bogeyman, huh?" he smiled tapping his temple. "My colleague has a thing about teamwork. He is fascinated by how animals and people work together. He especially likes to see hierarchies in action. You pressed every one of his happy buttons, so here you are meeting the man face to face." said Fleming with a grin.

Hotch asked, "That's why we are here, because we are good at our jobs?"

"We like to keep him happy. So here you are, just like all the others. It's safer for everyone if we keep him occupied. He is one hell of a killer and makes the organization loads of money, but the guy is totally crazy. " Fleming said while scratching at a spot on his mug. "He serves his purpose, a figurehead I guess you call it. Our more radical members love the guy and he keeps them in line."

"Wait," said Emily "All the others? We saw you kill Marco and his team." she growled at the man. "Just how many others are there?"

Fleming took a drink, "There were four or five groups like you we gathered for him to train or whatever you call it before we finally got to you. Most just can't make the cut." Fleming leaned forward, "No skin off my nose, what's a few less government lackeys in the world? Like them, your little group will keep our Alpha focused and happy. He will be out of my hair while the important work is completed." Fleming finished and took a drink of his coffee.

"They didn't make the cut." said JJ seriously. Fleming held his fingers to his head and mimicked a gun firing, mouthed the word boom and smiled.

The team glowered at him. Fleming chuckled and then raised his eyebrows, "Speak of the devil. Watch the show this guy puts on." Rogers entered the dining hall and everyone stood. The team took the hint and stood as well. Rogers moved through the room like a politician, he shook hands and greeted everyone. Fleming set his mug down and sighed, "You all have loads of fun today." He walked to join Rogers, upon reaching the man he turned and pointed in the direction of the team.

Rogers dismissed Fleming after a few words and then said aloud, "Please friends be seated, finish your breakfast and begin your day." The room settled with soft murmurs. Walking to the team, pulling out the chair that Fleming had just left, Rogers sat down. People began waiting on him, coffee, tablet open to a newspaper, and a breakfast plate appeared out of nowhere. The table sat in silence as he ate and looked over the front page. Dishes were cleared as soon as he finished, when he placed the reading device on the table he looked at the team.

"Such obedience," he said with a smile. "Without a word from me you wait for my instruction, no stupid questions or fidgeting with impatience. Such an auspicious start deserves a reward," he focused on Derek and said, "Mr. Morgan will not be training with us today instead he will remain here to recover from his misstep. Mr. Fleming's men will watch out for him while we are gone." Snapping his fingers two armed guards stepped up to the table.

Rogers said to the men, "Mr. Morgan is to stay in his room for the rest of the day. Do not disturb him." The guard nodded and then motioned for Derek to join them. The team looked at each other but said nothing. Rogers spoke again, "Of course if our newest members decide to do something interesting today, I will let you boys stop by for a visit." He put his coffee mug up to his mouth and finished off his drink. The team looked to Derek who just shrugged and left with the guards.

"Tour time," said Rogers and stood up abruptly. He took off towards the door and Hotch, JJ and Emily hustled to keep up. A short walk led them to a set of stairs then down to the main lobby. No one had realized the size of the building they were in. The place was like a hotel, an exceptionally nice hotel at that. Rogers noticed the team taking in the room and looked very pleased. "I provide my pack with the very best. Some wealthy woman had this built and then ran out of money. I picked it up for a song. " he said with pride.

JJ said, "It's beautiful. It must have been in poor shape when you purchased it. You have made it a show piece."

Rogers spurred on by her interest added happily, "Yes, I have wonderful taste you know. We remodeled the whole thing for our needs, my plans of course. The compound consists of living quarters on the top floor with the dining room. Ground floor houses the medical unit, ops rooms, and other necessities, and then we have ten out buildings for various uses." He stopped on the spot and then turned to JJ. "You just got me to tell you all sorts of information." He hit her hard on the arm. "Tricky little thing." He smiled. JJ tried not to react, but it was hard to control her temper.

The group exited through enormous doors. The cold slapped them in the face. The snow had been a hint at the temperature, but this was flat freezing. Rogers made them trudge through the snow to a long cinderblock building. They entered and knew immediately that they were in a gun range. Rogers walked ahead of them then swung around pulling a gun from his back. He smiled and blasted off seven shots down the range at a paper target. The team had dropped down and covered their ears. He laughed at their expressions. "Your turn," he tossed the gun to Hotch.

Hotch never paused, he turned immediately to fire down the straight away. The gun clicked on empty. Rogers beamed, "Outstanding," he said, "This is the test usually failed by new comers. Most just try to shoot me and then it's over." He made a cutting motion over his throat. "But he never even blinked did he?" Rogers said and looked over his shoulder. Fleming leaned out from the third stall down, gun trained on Hotch head. Rogers raised a hand, "Brother, I'm safe put it down, you're no longer needed here." Fleming reluctantly lowered his weapon and with a sulky look left the range.

Rogers motioned JJ and Emily to enter shooting stalls, guns and ear plugs had been placed on the shelf. "These are loaded ladies, but if you move in any way towards me I will shoot Mr. Hotchner. Let's see how you do. Fire until empty," he growled.

They both shot and when the targets were pulled the scores were more than respectable. Emily was just five points behind JJ and that was saying something. Rogers looked at the scores and said, "Good enough to kill. Not much to teach you here." He motioned to the door with a serious look on his face.

The team moved through most of the outer buildings preforming what amounted to an intense field readiness test. Each team member silently thanked Morgan as they found themselves more than ready for anything that was thrown at them thanks to his diligence. Some of their personal training was evident as well. Hotch's marathon training had him in outstanding shape. Emily had taken urban martial arts classes for some time now, and the move she put on her opponent in the hand to hand evaluation had been more than impressive.

JJ's overall athletic ability helped everywhere, but Rogers was particularly intrigued when they stopped for lunch at the make shift bar on the property. She had made the mistake of looking at the dart board a little longer than she should have. Rogers noticed and forced her into playing darts with some of the guards. JJ had tried not to beat them, but it was obvious to Rogers she was holding back. He hit her in the arm again. Emily had to grab her chair as to not retaliate. JJ wiped the floor with the men for the next seven games.

"Try this," said Fleming who had entered the bar shortly after their group and had watched JJ's performance with interest. He stepped up and handed her a six inch metal knife with a triangle-like blade.

JJ looked at it then back to the man, "What is this?"

He rolled his eyes, "It's a delta dart, a little throwing knife." He walked up to her and took it from her hand. He exaggerated his stance, held his hand up showing how the knife was held then threw it at the board. The metal spike stuck with a deep thump. He grinned and then pulled another from a holster under his arm. "Your turn," he said.

JJ tried it and the dart bounced off the board. "Again," yelled Rogers stepping up next to Fleming. JJ retrieved the knives and tried it again. This time the metal stuck. "Again," yelled Rogers. JJ tried and again she stuck the knife. Rogers smiled and then made JJ repeat the process until she had stuck the blade twenty five times in a row. She was a quick study so she mastered the task faster than the assassin had anticipated.

"Good," he said then hit her hard in the arm again. "You are being trained by me and only me. I am your teacher, no one else." he looked at Fleming then back to JJ, "You get permission from me before you make a move. Understand." She gave a short nod to appease him. Reaching over, he ruffled Fleming's hair, "You should know better brother." Then he slapped Fleming across the face hard enough to knock him down. Looking at the team, he smiled broadly. "You have earned an hour break. You have done a spectacular job. I look forward to showing you more. Lobby one hour please." then he walked out of the room.

Fleming jumped up cursing when the door closed. He looked hard at everyone in the room. They all turned from him except the team. He reached up and wiped a bit of blood from his lip then said, "I should just kill him." Needing to direct his anger somewhere he glared at the team, "Think you are pretty special, aced all his little tests. Well, let me tell you there are some doozies coming up, might not have such an easy time of it. You might not have all that much time anyway. Get back to the main building now. " He sneered then motioned to several of the men in the room to follow them and left the bar.

As they reentered the main building, Hotch left to check on Morgan while Emily rounded up some ice for JJ's arms. "Why does that guy keep hitting me?" said JJ angrily as the ice bags touched her skin.

Starting to wrap the bags to hold them in place, Emily snarled, "I don't know, but I swear to God if he swings at you again…"

JJ reached out and touched Emily's cheek. "No Emily," she said with concern verging on panic in her voice, "Don't you do anything that would get you hurt. Morgan being hurt is bad enough. I don't know if I could handle it if something happened to you." She paused then said, "Emily I need to tell you that…" a knock sounded at the door both women abruptly turned toward the sound. They relaxed when Hotch called from the hallway to be let in. Emily looked back at JJ giving her every chance to continue, but JJ smiled softly then whispered, "Later."

Emily let Hotch in and immediately knew something was wrong. He started with, "Morgan's okay but he overheard something. The guards that walked Morgan back to his room tried to dose him with gas again, but he recognized the can and held his breath. He faked passing out and they stopped the spray early. Thinking he was knocked out, they left their post so he went exploring." Emily and JJ looked at each other and shook their heads. If anyone endangered themselves like that on Derek's watch, he would kill them.

Hotch continued, "He somehow got outside the ops room. He overheard a conversation between the guards and Fleming. They fancy themselves some type of antigovernment militia. Fleming is the real leader of this group and he has had it with Rogers."

"After that scene in the bar, I'm surprised that Fleming didn't have him killed on the spot." said JJ.

"As far as I can tell, Rogers is just some tolerated childhood friend of Fleming. They use him to make money as a hit man. There must be more to it, but we have no way of knowing now." Said Hotch then he continued, "Anyway, they are using us as bait. The information they gave us at the airport will eventually lead the FBI or D.O.D to this site. They are planning on attacking whoever shows up. Some type of inspirational act to spur other militia to begin a revolution."

"Great domestic terrorism and a charismatic assassin serial killer sound just like any other case." sighed JJ with a quick smile, Emily and Hotch smiled back.

Emily said, "Rossi, Reid and Garcia are going to be leading the way. We have to stop them Hotch. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we are going to have to act fast. You can bet that our people are on the trail right now." Said Hotch. "I think we all agree that Morgan is in worse shape than he lets on. He needs more medical attention than they can provide here." The ladies agreed.

"As soon as we get a chance we need to grab it. If Fleming wants Rogers gone then he has no need for us either." JJ and Emily nodded again. Hotch said grimly, "If we get the chance during this next tour section we should take it. Maybe we can take them by surprise?"


	6. Chapter 6

One hour had past and the team, JJ, Emily, Hotch and Morgan, were waiting in the lobby when Rogers entered the room. He looked at Morgan and narrowed his eyes. Hotch spoke up quickly, "Alpha," he said respectfully, "Fleming said that Morgan should join us for this round of the tour. He said Morgan had missed too much training already and would benefit from your company." The team held their collective breath as Rogers mulled this over. They needed Morgan with them if they were going to make a break for it.

The guards had not questioned the story when JJ used it, but who knew what the assassin would do. He had not responded well when Fleming had interacted with JJ in the bar. Fleming was the only name the team knew which carried enough weight to sound realistic, and after the scene in the bar JJ reasoned that the two men had probably not talked to one another so the story would not be dismissed as a lie immediately.

"Good point," Rogers said crisply then he turned and walked out the door. The team again had to move quickly to catch up. They walked toward the barn area this time. This was behind the main building, and away from the buildings they had visited this morning. It was an industrial looking place. The generator building and water supply tank could be identified as well as an older model free-standing gas pump.

Although it could not be detected, every team member was looking for something to aid their escape. Even the garbage bins were studied as they passed by. When Emily stole a glance she saw one of Garcia's neon pink backpacks peeking out of the top of one of the bins. She smiled to herself, maybe this was a good omen.

The walk had been longer than expected. The temperature had not warmed up at all, even though it was afternoon. Rogers set a fast pace, never looking back. He just assumed his captives would follow. Hotch held back and walked with Morgan who was struggling to keep up on the uneven terrain. Every jarring step had to be painful. Morgan was breathing sharply, and much shallower than he should. Luckily, there had been only a few guards around, and his struggles were unseen by anyone but the team. JJ thought the lack of guards could certainly work to their advantage if only they could find some way to stall the assassin.

Rogers reached the barn first. Impatiently, he waited at the small door for everyone to catch up. "You have passed every small task set in front of you. I have nothing to teach you in regards to your technical skills." He announced when everyone was close enough to hear him. "However, I have seen you hunt. I watched you work together, surrounding and cornering your prey. With no repetition of duties, there is no wasted energy." He tilted his head and looked at them. He continued, "You are the epitome of a successful pack except for one thing," He stopped and dropped his head. Choosing to continue in a more serious tone he said, "Your pack lacks the ability to finalize a hunt. I can teach you to do that."

The team shot quick looks at one another than refocused on Rogers when he looked up. The pure excitement in his eyes was disturbing. "I can tell that like me, you yearn to complete the kill after the hunt. I feel your pain as you settle for caging the beasts you capture. Why do you settle?" he asked.

"These people deserve death and yet you follow laws they would never respect. I'm not talking about Flemings fight against governmental laws." He said dismissively then continued, "I'm talking the laws of nature, the strongest live and thrive and the weak or unworthy fall to the side. You are the strong, but unless forced you never allow yourselves to finish the job. When you kill, you mourn. This should be a time to rejoice." he said becoming agitated. "I can teach you to rejoice in the kill," with that Rogers reached over and threw open the door.

A man burst out from the opening almost taking out Hotch and Emily in his frantic dash away from the building. He ran out from the barn towards the nearest wooded area. Rogers watched the man run. After a few moments, he stepped out away from the team. Once again his head tilted slightly to the side. In a fluid motion, he pulled his gun from its holster and shot the fleeing man just as he reached the tree line.

The man's body lurched forward and then fell in a lifeless mass. Not looking at the team, Rogers spoke in a controlled clear voice, "There were rumors that this man was too friendly with children. It is possible he would have taken things too far, and acted in an inappropriate manner." He looked back at the team as if they would understand what he just did. When he did not get the reaction he expected so he explained.

"This is the type of man you pursue. You should be finishing your hunts this way. It just feels so much more complete." In stunned silence, the team watched as Rogers smiled and placed his gun back in the holster. The team knew that they could have done nothing to prevent what just happened, but still the haunted looks they shared expressed their collective guilt. Rogers shook his head and walked into the barn. He motioned for them to follow. "You need to meet some of my friends who will help you transition and find the true meaning of my words."

They had no choice but to follow the man into the dimly lit space. Rogers started a jumbled speech of random words in different languages, Russian, French, with some Spanish tossed in. Emily was confused by the rambling numbers and simple words he used. She tried to make out more meanings but was distracted as JJ reached out and clutched her arm so tightly it hurt.

"JJ what's wrong?" said Emily but just then a huge dog moved from the shadows into her view. The massive animal began a stalking approach towards the group. More animals moved from hidden regions of the barn, one or two of them started a low growling. JJ began to shake, and Emily knew that she was being overwhelmed by flashback memories. It had been a barn setting where JJ had found the mauled body of a woman, and then was attacked by three vicious dogs. She had barely escaped being ripped apart by killing all three animals. She had worked hard to move beyond the incident, but this was just too much.

The dog nearest to JJ picked up on her discomfort. It turned, flatting its ears and baring white teeth. Rogers had been watching and stepped forward, he pushed Emily aside and pulled JJ close to him. "You have met beasts like these and defeated them." He reached down and pulled up her sleeve revealing the scars left from the bites she had suffered. "You killed those out of control beasts. You will do the same to the human beasts. I will teach you." The dog approached with a growl, JJ flinched but Rogers held her firm. "They were a pack like your team but with my teachings they have become much more."

He spoke more of the mixed language speech and the dog stopped perking up its ears. Rogers grinned he rambled again and all the dogs came to attention. He said in a raised forceful voice, "Home." All seven dogs stopped their approach and turned back in the direction they had come from. Rogers whispered to JJ, "Yes, I will teach you so much." He walked away from JJ and Emily rushed back to her side.

All eyes had adjusted enough now to recognize that the sides of the barn were lined with large steel barred cages. These weren't normal kennels they were like heavy-duty stables. Emily knew exactly what they were because she had spent time as a child on an estate with show horses. The woman who had first owned this place must have owned a large breed variety of horse to merit this set-up.

Each stall had been converted into a den for the various dogs. The dogs each took a cage and lay down. Their menacing presence gone and instead each had an interested look as if waiting for the next command. Rogers was focused entirely on the dogs. The shades of fixation Fleming had mentioned evident on his face. He spoke softly to each animal praising them and offering bites of food from his pocket.

Watching Rogers move from cage to cage, Emily noticed that the bulky gates were mechanized. The automated gates to the cages were run on electricity. It got her thinking. How much of this place was run off of that generator they passed?

Trying not to draw attention, Emily started looking for the control to the cages. It was on the far wall near a back exit. It was a round button about the size of a fifty cent piece. She focused on searching out any tools she could use. There it was, not what she could use but she knew someone who could. She gently squeezed JJ's hand to get her attention. JJ followed the motion of Emily's eyes and saw the switch. She didn't know what Emily had in mind, but she was all for getting the heck out of there as fast as they could. The sound of a motor broke her chain of thought.

The whole group turned towards the door in time to see Fleming and several militia members come through the opening. They were clearly agitated and stepped swiftly into the cage where Rogers was rewarding one of the dogs. Emily didn't pause, she knew now was the time. She grabbed JJ and they shifted from their location making it look like they were clearing a path for the men that had just entered. She put their backs up against a small workbench.

Rogers was furious with Fleming for the interruption, and Fleming was as mad at Rogers for killing the man that ran from the barn. "My god how could you have just shot the guy? He was our back-up pilot." yelled Fleming "Do you ever stop to think about the ramification of…"

Rogers roared back, "I needed to make a point. The man was worthless. I gave his live meaning by making him part of my teachings."

The two men tore into each other verbally, and the guards were entranced by these two men's behavior. Emily used the distraction to quickly grab two small screwdrivers and passed them to JJ. Frowning at the small tools, JJ looked at Emily confused, and then she got it. JJ made a 'you must be kidding' face back at Emily. Emily smiled at her friend with confidence. Making a wait gesture, she reached back for anything else she could find. There was a small amount of bent up wire, she grabbed it.

Hotch was supporting Morgan who was still recovering from the walk over. Both men had been watching the women and knew something was up. When Emily made eye contact she found them ready for anything. Double checking that their kidnappers were either in the cage or in the path of a gate, it had to be now or never. Holding an open hand by her leg, she started counting down by wrapping open fingers into her fist. Five, Four, Three, Two, One…. JJ turned and threw the screw driver across the room and nailed the cage control. Just as Emily had predicted, the heavy steel gates swung closed at a violent pace. Metal slamming into the men watching the argument, each one knocked to the ground or into a nearby cage. The gates clicked closed locking Fleming and Rogers and a few others in the cages.

The team dove for the doors as gunfire erupted from everywhere. Everyone sprinted towards the vehicle that Fleming had arrived in. The pick-up was their way out of the place, and they ran for it. Bullets were flying from the barn as they opened the pickup doors and found that it had been modified so that it was a two person vehicle only. Hotch jumped out and ordered JJ to get in the driver seat and Morgan tried to do the same to Emily, but he was in so much pain the words had no effect.

Emily shot Morgan a look that would have withered a weaker man on the spot. He was cussing under his breath as she helped him into the seat. Again gun fire rang through the air; Emily ran around the truck and found that instead of Hotch, JJ was waiting for her. Hotch was shaking his head as he piled into the seat. As the women ran away from the barn, Hotch yelled, "Get out of here and find some place to hide. We will be back for you as soon as possible." There was no time for anything else Emily and JJ had to move.

As the truck drove away, Emily and JJ were rounding the end of the garbage bins on a dead sprint. A guard flew at them from out of nowhere. Emily reacted without thought, using the man's momentum against him and had him down and unconscious in seconds. JJ yelled, "Watch it!" and knocked Emily to the ground as bullets punctuated the nearby ground. The women rolled and ducked behind the bins. Knowing that this location provided very little protection they paused only long enough to site their attackers then they were on the move again. Emily pulled the neon pink bag from the bin as they tore off in the direction of the water tank.

Again a peppering of gun fire rang through the air. This time it was JJ that was met by a guard. He had his gun out and was about to fire again when JJ dove at him. They both fell to the ground the man's gun firing rapidly out of control. Bullets ripped into the bottom of the water tank. The cold liquid poured out and drenched the pair. Stunned by the water's temperature, JJ's assailant stopped his attack. That was just long enough for JJ to break free and right herself to run. The tank groaned and the bottom broke open dumping hundreds of gallons of water straight down. JJ was splashed again, but it was nothing compared to the beating the guard was taking.

Emily grabbed JJ who was dripping wet and a little stunned. Urging her to move, Emily pulled JJ towards the gas pump and the generator house. Reaching the generator, Emily had an idea, "JJ, I need you to stay against the wall. Don't move okay." JJ started to argue coming back to her senses but Emily cut her off, "Please, I need to stay here and gather small stuff that will burn."

JJ replied sharply, "You have two minutes and then I am coming for you, got it!"

"Got it," said Emily seeing in JJ's eyes just how much she hated letting her move off alone. Emily dashed across to the gas pump. There had to be something she could use to cause some damage. She found it. A short distance from the pump was a portable battery charger. It had attachments like jumper cables. She quickly grabbed the charger, and then moved to the pump. Engaging the nozzle, she locked it open. Emily allowed the gas to pour from the device as she pulled the charger back towards the generator building. When the hosed reached the end of its length, she aimed the flow of gas towards the generator.

Carefully, she moved the charger back to where JJ was waiting. The gas was flowing in their general direction but had not reached them yet. JJ was still against the wall and had watched what Emily was doing. She had begun creating a channel to direct any gas that came their way towards the building wall. Emily reached JJ with the charger when they heard yelling. Looking up, they saw guards rounding the building.

Quickly, Emily pulled the wire from her back pocket. She clamped both of the cable attachments to the wire. JJ made adjustments to the charger, setting it to full power. Emily carefully placed the electrified wire in the dirt channel. The wire was already getting hot. JJ piled the wire with dead grasses and small twigs she pulled from under the snow. Within seconds of contact they had started to smoke. The women had to hope that their fuse would last long enough for the gas to reach it. They could not stick around to watch as a gunshot sounded and a chunk of wall pulverized not two feet from Emily's head. "Let's get out of here," she cried and pulled JJ around the building.

With a last glance at the gas flow and smoking trigger they rounded the building. JJ abruptly stopped Emily struggled to remain standing with the sudden change in direction. "What are you…" cried Emily. But JJ had dropped to her knees and was grabbing a large rock. Emily started to speak again but JJ darted around her to the large tank at the back of the building. This was a large propane tank that fed into the generator. JJ pulled the second small screwdriver from her pocket. Using the rock as a hammer she began pounding small holes into a heavy-duty pipe. Adrenaline is a marvelous thing sometimes because when she heard voices shouting, the power of the strikes tripled. After a good number of holes where punched in the pipe, the warning smell of the gas drifted to their noses.

JJ smiled, "Now we run." Pushing Emily ahead of her they sprinted toward the trees. The shots were flying around them and with each step JJ expected to feel the burning pain of a bullet striking her. Trying their best to stay low, they approached the tree line. With the memory of the man Rogers killed fresh in their mind, they dove for the protective cover of the trees. Moments later a huge explosion rocked the area. JJ looked to Emily with a surprised but very happy expression. Emily responded, "I didn't think it would work either." They both started to laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing please find another story to read.

**Author note**: Again Readers and reviewers – thanks so much for the kind words and encouragement. It is greatly appreciated.

Erin Strauss had not been pleased to learn that the D.O.D had commandeered her best investigative unit. When Rossi called her the next day to share that it was a rogue agent of the D.O.D who had actually kidnapped her team she was livid. Unlike most people this intense emotion did not make her irrational. No, quite to the contrary, anger made her focused and aggressive. She aimed this laser-like energy at her colleges at the D.O.D and the Pentagon. She, in a relatively short amount of time, had full discloser of information on everything involving a certain Assistant Director Fleming.

When Garcia, Rossi and Reid had made it back to the office, they did not look rested. They did look more focused. Strauss was waiting for them. She still looked terribly pale, but there was a determined look on her face. "Good Morning," she said when she saw the small group. They returned her greeting and moved to join her as she motioned to the conference room.

They all took a seat around the table and Strauss started talking. "You know that Fleming joined the military very young and was pulled into special operations duty very early in his career. What was redacted from his files involved his unit assignment. He spent most of his time working with an international unit used to overthrow political figures, known and unknown, around the world. His entire career he worked to topple power structures. Problem was that no country had full oversight of this group, and that led to some questionable operations. As the group matured, they became more mercenary-like than government operation. I have sent you copies of the files involving some of the mission reports shared with me. I reviewed them early this morning…." She was interrupted by Garcia and Reid.

"The Oliver North scandal of the late 80's involved this type of espionage. During the congressional hearings…." Reid's commentary was interrupted by Garcia. Her fingernails tapped on her tablet so violently that Reid was sure that they were going to shoot through the back of the device. He refocused his thoughts and began again, "um…The majority of Fleming's career was under administrations that were more, shall we say open to these undertakings. Did his assignment with the D.O.D have anything to do with changes in governmental attitudes towards his work?"

"You bet your impressive sweater vest collection it was." said Garcia still tapping away on her tablet. "Check your screens please," she demanded. "I just cross checked our old information with these new files and Flemings days of coup d'état were very unceremoniously ended about five years ago. There was a messy incident that brought some attention to the group and resulted in the unit's disbandment. The unit was buried, like it never existed. Various members were discharges or reassigned to desk work then sent packing after signing non-disclosure agreements. They were after Fleming; he was one of the last unit members still employed by the government."

Rossi interjected, "So after years of work mastering the art of destroying authority figures. His life's work is ended by just those types of people. He might have been just a little angry. So what does he do? I'll tell you what. He forms his own little army and turns his years of knowledge against the government who betrayed him. He is starting a domestic terrorist group, or militia isn't he." He looked at Erin for verification.

Nodding to confirm his suspicions, she said, "The D.O.D Technical Analyst," Garcia snorted a laugh, and then apologized. Strauss continued, "The techs have been analyzing Fleming's communications for ties to old contacts. They have not found out anything concrete." Penelope opened her mouth, but Strauss shot her a look that stopped whatever words were going to exit. "I told them to forward all communication files to you a.s.a.p." She smiled as Garcia's eyes snapped down to her tablet.

Rossi leaned forward and placed his hand over Garcia's screen and almost was skewered by a fingernail. He raised an eyebrow at his near miss, but he had everyone's attention. "Look this guy would not have left these breadcrumbs if he didn't want us to find him. He is drawing us in and using our people as bait. He wants a fight. The best we can hope to do is beat his time table. Garcia we need you to find all you can on newer militant groups. Reid, we need a connection between this new information and with the interviews we did. Find a new angle or some type of connection for us. I will go over the people Fleming worked with. If we can find where Fleming has set up his base before he expects it, then we might have a chance of getting our people back before all hell breaks loose." He could not have known that they were way too late for that.


	8. Chapter 8

JJ's hand was soft and warm to Emily's touch. The fact that they were both here and safe for the moment eased her worry. The run from the compound had been extremely difficult. JJ had shown remarkable strength to handle the piercing cold. It had been by chance they found this small hiding place in time. Holding JJ's hand now, Emily kept coming back how close she had just come to losing this woman who was so very important to her. She would not let that happen again, she promised herself. Twisting JJ's hand gently in her's, she began to rub small circles into JJ's palm to soothe herself as much as JJ.

"Oh my," JJ grinned to herself and said, "You know you can hold much more than just my hand if you get under this blanket again." Emily's head shot up, and she quickly released JJ's hand. "Ahh….I was just," JJ could not help but laugh at her now incredibly red faced friend, "Oh Em, you so have to sing to me now." growled JJ. The running joke had let Emily off the hook and stopped her from talking her way out of the situation. JJ didn't want Emily to say she was sorry or say that she didn't mean anything by it. JJ wanted Emily to own these actions because she was going use them to make some tall walls come tumbling down when they returned home.

Taking a deep breath Emily shook her head, "Oh yeah she should definitely be singing for this." she thought. "Well since you're on the verge of hypothermia and most likely will not live to report that I had to sing." She said aloud. JJ laughed at this. Emily continued, "I will agree that you earned a song. Nothing is going to happen till sun up anyway so..." with the sound of the words still ringing in the air a mournful howl broke through the night. Emily broke for the door and scanned the area. "How had they repaired the locking mechanism so soon?" she wondered.

JJ was up and moving in an instant. Carefully working around Emily, trying not to block her view, she pulled her clothing off the branches and dressed. Reluctantly, she broke the fire apart and killed the flames, then moved to free some of the larger branches from the doorway. Emily surveyed the outside area one more time then turned and grabbed the pack. The pack was more like a suitcase of endless goodies; goodies that included two folding knives and five yards of nylon clothes line. She grabbed them then shook her head. Emily could not believe how this well-intentioned, but quietly laughed at, gift was the reason JJ was alive and provider of their only defense.

The ladies had discussed their strategy for protecting themselves as they set up their hiding place in the rocks. The discussion was held mostly to keep JJ's mind on something besides freezing to death, and the conversation let Emily know exactly how the other woman was fairing. The fact of the matter was that these women were so good at thinking their way through dangerous situations, the options were weighed, and the plan was set in less than twenty minutes. They had to somehow remove the dog from the situation and focus strictly on the human factor.

Harming the dog was almost unthinkable to them. Even though JJ was still afraid, she recognized that these poor animals were as much the victims in this as the humans were. Both Emily and JJ knew these powerful animals could be deadly. The unspoken truth was if the dog attacked one of them there was no chance of survival.

Which man would hunt them was the real question. Fleming had flat out told them that they were Rogers's playthings, but that was before they blew up half of his compound. Still the women had agreed that it would be Rogers on their tail, maybe not Rogers himself , but someone to do his bidding. With this in mind they profiled Rogers. He liked spectacle, especially in his role as leader. He intimidated with his showmanship as much as his cruelty. They were counting on Rogers need to punish in front of an audience to make his orders capture instead of kill.

JJ and Emily also agreed that Fleming would be trying to assess damages to his equipment and timeline. They still had to laugh at the size of the explosion they had caused. Rogers was Fleming's hit man. It made sense that Fleming would send him after the team giving him time to solve other problems. If Fleming came for them himself, he would just kill them as fast as he could. They never thought they would be hoping to meet an assassin instead of a terrorist.

Handing one of the folding knives to JJ and keeping one for herself, the women wedged each securely into places in the rocks on either side of their hiding place. Emily smiled as she wound the cord tightly around the hilt of her knife thinking of JJ's comment that it was really no use bringing a knife to a gun fight, and they needed to do something more creative with the two weapons. After the cord had been positioned and secured, a virtually invisible cable stretched across the hollows width about neck high. JJ flicked the line. The ladies smiled as it held taunt. A small laugh escaped JJ, with all their combined experience this was the best they had, string. String and large club-like branches handily placed in easy to grab locations. The thermal blankets spread on the enclosure floor, and the pack placed on the end closest to the door. One last glance around and the women agreed that was it, now the waiting game began.

Each woman knew the wait would not be long; the dog must have their scent by now. They each knew their role in this paper thin plan and both were thinking that they did not stand a chance. They flanked each side of the doorway and watched for any sign of their hunters. The cold was filling the enclosure. Emily knew that JJ was still affected by the earlier shock to her system. Moving across the opening, Emily said, "You're starting to get cold," and stepped behind JJ pulling her close. A small sigh left JJ's mouth and Emily shivered from things much different than the temperature.

JJ felt Emily pull her tight and flashed to the sensation of those strong arms cradling her under the blanket. This was so stupid, did it take crazy unsubs with vicious attack dogs to convince these two to act on their feeling. She smiled to herself and leaned into Emily's arms. The sound of a motor buzzed through the quiet and JJ stiffened. It was time for them to get into position. As she went to move away, Emily held her tight then half whispered, "Okay, this is it." She loosened her hold then pulled JJ back to her. "I know that I owe you a song," she paused then quickly spun JJ in her arms. "I don't fudge on my bets so consider this my marker." She gently but quickly moved her hands to JJ's face, pulled her close and kissed her. Emily's warm lips claiming JJ's mouth, the simple gesture hinted that there could be so much more. Before JJ could respond with anything, a word, action or even a return kiss, Emily was out the door, and the plan was in action.

Emily did not want to think about what she had just done, but as she made her way through the trees she kept reliving that last moment with JJ. She stepped on a fallen branch. It snapped. Cursing her lack of focus, Emily thought maybe she would get shot before this was all over with and never have to face JJ's reaction. Willing herself to return to the task at hand she listened for the sound of the motor. There was no real surprise here. The sound was approaching her position directly from the compound just as they had hoped, so far so good. She found the hiding spot she had scouted earlier and positioned herself to watch. There was a sturdy piece of branch nearby and she grabbed it. The thing was not going to do her any good, but it was better than nothing.

She knew the dog would be out front. The hunter needed to see her close to the same time the dog spotted her. There was a steep slope in the terrain which edged a small opening in the trees right above the rocky area they had been hiding in. The plan was for Emily to make herself seen as her pursuer was climbing the slope. This would give her time to move out of sight and for the hunter to get control of the dog. This is where it got sticky because if the hunter released the dog to attack Emily, she would have to beat it to the hollow and she and JJ would have to attempt to subdue the animal with the clubs. This scenario was a no win for everyone, so Emily made up her mind that things would not be going that way.

JJ had been so strong and would continue to be, but Emily would not put JJ through another animal attack. The dogs JJ had survived so long ago left more than physical scars. Emily knew that JJ had harbored so much guilt about what had happened to Spencer and still had flashbacks of that mauled body. Even in the compound's barn she had reached out to Emily for support when the dogs approached. There was no way Emily would lead the hunter and especially the dog to JJ. If things went bad she would stand and fight right where she was.

The sound of the motor grew and Emily became hyper-alert to the sound. Staying low, she peered around a tree scanning for any sign of movement. There, right there, she saw the dog on the run right at her with a snowmobile right on its heels. They were so much closer than she thought. She had not factored in the slight breeze that interfered how the sound would travel. Where was Reid when she needed him?

She dashed out into the open as if caught unprepared. This was supposed to be an act, but the sight of the hulking animal starting to bound up the hill made her adrenaline skyrocket. She hesitated as if in shock, this would give the hunter time to call off the dog but nothing happened. The dog was flying up the hill, and there was no command to stop it. Emily steeled herself; this was going to be bad. She glanced back at the rock face then began to run. It was in earnest this time. She needed to get across the clearing to the opposite side and the thicker trees. At least she figured the snowmobile would have to stop giving her a small amount of time to try to stop the dog. In the back of her mind, she knew JJ was seeing all this and trying to figure out what went wrong. Emily prayed she would use that beautiful brain to work out a way to hide or get to safety.

She had moved about half way across the clearing before she glanced back. The dog had topped the slope and was on the ridge with her. The charging animal was no more than fifty feet away, she was never going to make it to the trees. She thought she heard a sound, yelling maybe, but she did not stop running. Something whizzed by her head, and she instinctively dove for the ground. Letting her training kick in, Emily fully prepared to be attacked by the pursuing animal. Emily rolled to her knees, club held at the ready, but the dog was stopped near where she had last spotted it. A burly man with a pistol was next to the dog taking aim at her. Flinging herself sideways, her face dusted with a puff of snow as a dart smashed into the ground right where she had been.

Using her momentum she rolled into an awkward stance and then ran. She had no choice but to try to make it to the hiding spot and JJ. The snow was drifted in this area, and it was difficult to run in. Emily stumbled, falling awkwardly to the side. The whiz of a projectile assaulted her ears again. It was sheer dumb luck that she had not been hit. As she was righting herself, Emily caught a glance behind her. The man was struggling to reload as he watched her begin to move away again. Emily's breath caught as she saw him throw the gun down in frustration and then heard him yell, "Alexei, Nul Dva, Tuer!" Emily smiled to herself and turned to face the dog as he flew at her. "Alexei, Nul Dva, Paix!" she yelled. The dog, only moments away from lunging at her, veered to the side and crashed into the snow. Then it moved to a down position panting with exertion. After watching the dog's behavior for a moment Emily started running again. The man was so close now she could hear him cursing under his breath. She felt his hand graze her shoulder.

JJ watched as the two figures weaved and plowed through the snow. She had to tell herself to keep breathing. Watching this play out had been excruciating. As Emily had run from their hiding spot, JJ cursed herself for letting her go. "What if the profile was not correct? What if the dog was not called off in time?" she thought then shook herself to get back into the moment. Emily moved into her hiding spot to wait, as she ducked out of sight JJ's heart stopped. Emily was alright and was going to be alright. JJ put her hand to her lips, then thought to herself "Emily will be alright because nobody pulls a move on me like that kiss and gets away with it."

She started as Emily darted into the open. JJ had not even heard a change in the motor sound. How could they be here already? Something was wrong. The plan had been for Emily to run down the hill to the hollow, but she was moving across the clearing. JJ let out a cry as she saw the dog break over the crest. "What was Emily doing?" she thought. JJ knew exactly what she was doing, moving the danger away from her or at least trying to. Before she could get good and mad, her blood froze as she saw a man clear the ridge and pull a gun. JJ yelled out in spite of herself, but she was too far away to be heard.

Terrified she watched as Emily dropped to the ground and rolled back up. Trying to follow the whole scene, JJ realized that the dog was not moving. They had been right; Emily just needed to get back to the plan. The man shot at Emily again. The sound was not right. It was a popping noise, but that just barely registered as JJ watched Emily fall again. The man then started yelling and the dog sprang forward after Emily again, but this time Emily did not run. Instead, she turned to face her attacker. JJ wanted to run to her. She had to help her in some way, and was almost out the door when the dog stopped dropping to the ground. Almost collapsing with relief, JJ leaned heavily against the rock wall then quickly straightened. The man and Emily were headed her way, and she needed to be ready.

Emily dodged as best she could, but this was a much closer event than she had imagined. She looked for the doorway and managed to angle her path so that he wouldn't see the dark opening until the last minute. Ducking another swipe by the man, Emily raced to the opening with the hunter right on her heels. Flying into the opening Emily dropped and slid. She hit the emergency pack and then slid down the length of the enclosure until she crashed into the end. The man behind her never knew what hit him.

They had overestimated his height, but the result was still dramatic. The nylon cord caught him across the forehead, snapping his head back. Feet flying into the air, he slammed down to Earth with a deep thump. He groaned and JJ stepped up striking him in the head with one of the heavier branches. The man was out cold, the dog was under control and both women were very much alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Wasting no time, JJ threw the branch down and started pulling weapons off the man. Emily groaned from her sliding encounter with the rocky floor and back wall of their hiding place. "Man, I need to work on my technique if I'm going to make the softball team this year." She got up tenderly checking for injuries as she went. JJ was still going over the pockets of their visitor, Emily was acutely aware that she had not said a word to her. JJ did crack a smile when she pulled a hand full of plastic zip-ties out of a bulky leg pocket.

Emily said, "Let me help you with that." JJ just nodded. They pulled off the man's heavy coat and then removed his button up flannel shirt and shoes. If this guy got away, he would have a tough time following them through the snow without protection from the cold. Positioning arms and legs so the restraints could be placed easily, they secured their attacker and pulled him to the back of the hollow. Using the roll of neon green duct tape from Garcia's pack, they placed a temporary cover on his mouth. Given some time the man would be able to work it away from his face, but not soon enough to command the dog to do anything dangerous. JJ covered him with one of the emergency blankets and then tucked it in around his form.

Emily moved to the door and whistled. "Alexei, Nul Dva Come," she called and then waited. It did not take long. A large grey-brown flash started moving across the snow towards the alcove. "You okay?" Emily asked JJ, who was still near the man in the back, again JJ just nodded. Emily frowned, and then said, "JJ, I…" but she stopped when a hairy mass burst through the door. The dog was enormous and Emily, who did not have a problem with dogs, was still taken back. When she was running for her life she thought it was her imagination getting the best of her, but no this dog was just that big. After getting stopped the dog's large brown eyes took in the surroundings. Almost with a "now what" air about it, the dog sat down and looked at the women with curiosity.

Motioning JJ to move to her, Emily positioned herself between JJ and the canine. JJ started walking but right before she passed the animal she stopped. She turned and looked down into those inquisitive eyes and said, "Good dog." Emily thought if dogs could smile this one was beaming, and if you couldn't read the expression the happy puppy wiggles and thumping tail might have been a giveaway too. With a tentative hand, JJ reached out and scratched the massive head. This time it was JJ's turn to smile. After a moment, Emily gently touched JJ's arm to get her moving again. When both women were near the door, Emily said with a little force in her voice, "Alexei, Nul Dva Stay." With a sigh, the big dog got up did a circle and some scratches of the ground and then lay down with a huff. Both women looked at each other and chuckled, they couldn't help it.

Holding the eye contact, JJ took in a deep breath and then got very serious. "I will say this once Emily Prentiss. If you ever break a plan in some attempt to protect me by putting yourself in danger again, I will shoot you myself. I can handle myself even if I'm scared to death. What I couldn't handle is if a stunt like that got you hurt or killed." Emily sighed and shook her head. She went to respond, but JJ put a finger over her lips. JJ moved towards Emily causing her to back up into the rock wall.

Emily's back pressed against the rock. JJ dropped her hand and then leaned in so closely that their lips were almost touching. "At a more appropriate time we will also be talking about that other little stunt you pulled." Her lips so close to Emily's hovered for a few seconds more then pulled back. "Let's go get that snowmobile." JJ walked out of the hollow with a huge smile on her face. Emily had to spend a few moments catching her breath.

Emily caught up with JJ at the machine, she was giving it a once over. Emily had stopped on her way out of their hiding place to gather their supplies. Neither woman said anything, but they hated leaving the dog, but who knew when a shouted command would cause an attack. JJ had made good use of the time; the area near the machine was littered with miscellaneous items.

"It's been modified and should have lots of power," said JJ from a crouched position near the track. They don't get terrific gas mileage, but the tank is almost full so we could ride for a while." Emily agreed as she looked into the items on the ground.

"I was looking to lighten the load. Stretch the gas as far as we can." JJ said coming around the back. She grabbed Garcia's pack and placed it in the small bin along with a few other small items. Letting it shut she turned to Emily, "What do you say we get out of here and get help."

"Sounds like a plan." said Emily. A muffled crackling sound hissed from a wrapped bundle near Emily's feet. Reaching down, she grabbed it and unrolled the unassuming bundle. It was a knit ski mask that had been wrapped around a radio and hand held GPS unit. Emily tossed the radio to JJ who quickly began scanning channels. She focused on the GPS. "Yes," she said with excitement as she found the battery power on full. Quickly, she moved to the map view and shook her head. "Welcome to the Northern Idaho/Montana Border." holding the digital map up for JJ to see.

Before JJ could comment a voice came out the radio, "Two to base." said a male voice. It sounded like Fleming but they couldn't be sure.

"Base here, go ahead two," replied a female voice. Emily could have sworn it was the woman who was at her door when they first arrived.

"We have an issue. The pickup is out. Repeat the pickup is out. We missed it. They are still on primitive dirt road. I don't think they will hit the secondary for several hours. They are still too far out for us to secure them." said the male voice with obvious agitation.

"Sorry to hear that two, can the device be activated from here?" ask the woman.

"Affirmative, if we can get a signal sent to the device, it will detonate well away from any populated area. No witnesses." JJ reached out and grabbed Emily's arm to steady herself. "How is Rogers doing with the repairs?" crackled Fleming's voice.

"He left to search for the women." Emily jerked her head up and immediately started looking around. "He took several of the others with him. I called in Seth to work on the old generator, but it will take time." said the woman apologetically.

"Damn him, this is all his fault. I am on my way back. Try channel 13 and get that idiot back to base. Two out!" Fleming growled into the machine.

"We should have known something was up. That vehicle was really modified. Hotch and Morgan are driving in a car bomb. " Emily said with so much concern she didn't even sound like herself. JJ feverishly cranked the channel adjustment to 13. This time a new voice came through the speaker pulling their attention.

"Alpha, Junior isn't answering," said a young male voice. "Should I switch areas and check on him?"

"No need," answered Rogers. "My guess is that they took him out already. They are somewhere in area five. All units converge on five now. Eyes open people, our pretty little girls can be feisty. Ladies if you are listening, please run. It makes the hunt so much more fun. Channel switch and limit radio contact from now on. Alpha out."

Emily and JJ looked at the radio as if it was a snake. After the initial jolt of panic, their training kicked in. "Okay, we need to nail all of these bastards." said JJ. Emily laughed in spite of the situation. The look the two passed each other spoke volumes. They were going back. There was no other way. That signal would not be sent, and Hotch and Morgan would be saved no matter what they had to do. JJ spoke first as she pulled away and approached the snowmobile, "I'm switching back to the first channel. Check the history on the GPS for the compound. Emily did a fast menu run and located it easily. She tossed the unit to JJ. Moving to the sled she undid the shotgun from the modified gun rack on the back of the seat. She also reached down and grabbed a box of shells. The strap to the gun had slots for ten rounds plus the extended mag on the gun would hold ten more. She pocketed several extras.

JJ used the friction mount to attach the GPS unit so she could see it. "Hop on, let's see what this thing can do. You might want to hold on." JJ had a mischievous grin as she pulled on a helmet and tossed a second one to Emily. They positioned the flannel shirt as an extra layer for JJ and Emily pulled on the big coat. Climbing on the back Emily carefully avoided the rifle which had also been rigged up on the back. JJ hit the start and the engine kicked in nicely, putting a thumbs-up out to the side. Emily leaned in and wrapped her arms around JJ tightly as the machine in went into motion.

JJ back tracked along the machines original path for a while and then veered off in the most inconspicuous spot she could find. Checking the radio again, JJ shrugged. "All quiet. Let me know if you see anything." The two loaded up again, and this time JJ punched it. About fifteen minutes into the ride Emily saw something, movement across a wide open area. Tapping JJ shoulder they swung into heavier cover and stopped to check it out.

It took a moment and Emily was just about ready to give up when she heard the very faint buzz of a motor or two. Watching they saw a machine pull into view. It was closely followed by another. "Move it JJ, we have company." cried Emily. JJ did not need to be told twice.

Emily had driven to work with JJ when she was late for a meeting. It was not an experience to forget. Evidently automobiles were not the only machine JJ could make fly. Emily was holding on for all she was worth, but she knew the two of them on the sled would not out run their pursuers. She kept her eye out for any type of cover she could use to her advantage.

JJ must have been on the same wavelength because when the boulder formation appeared to the right; JJ corrected course and headed straight for it. When they got there, JJ braked and Emily jump off. No time to say or do anything else, she gave JJ's shoulder a squeeze and then ran for the rock. JJ punched the gas again and shot off back towards the path they had been on to play bait.

JJ had switched the GPS to topographic view and had a plan. She kept an eye out for their pursuers, but she also was checking the terrain for any type of slope she could use. The buzz of the other machines became more distinct, and she knew they were getting close. The sound of rapid fire gunshot told her they were no longer interested in taking her alive.

She pulled the sled into a doughnut to catch their attention. JJ caught a glance of the GPS map and noted a change in terrain nearby. She leaned hard and made as sharp a turn as possible. The maneuver allowed the machines to get much closer, but that is just what she had in mind. The slope was going to be just what she needed.

Getting the sled to go as fast as she could, she hit the slope. One sled was behind her a good 100 feet, but the other had pulled up next to her. "Sucker." she thought flatly. She hit the slope and then swung her weight to one edge. This whipped the back of the sled to the side. The motion caught the other rider off guard, and in an attempt to avoid the back end of JJ machine, he leaned too much pulling the machine over in mid-air. JJ was able to land up right, but the hunters snowmobile got the best of him as it landed directly on the man. There was not time to check on his condition because the second machine cleared hill and was bearing down on her. JJ hit the gas, and her machine lurched forward then she banked hard.

The remaining pursuer over shot JJ's position in a failed attempt to ram her. She had moved back up the slope and not tried to drive away. He banked hard into a turn, but JJ got there first. She used the slope to angle her sled and was accelerating back at the man. Jumping to a standing position on the back of the seat and pulling hard she leaned back forcing the machine into a wheelie. Making a desperate move to get out of the way the man attempted to turn, this was a costly mistake. The machine bunched up snow so when JJ's sled hit the man she was able just to drive right over him.

She got her vehicle turned around and checked on both men. They were both dead. This was such a waste, but they had left her no choice. She swallowed hard willing herself not to get sick. Her friends, her family needed her and she would not let them down. Hitting the gas again she headed straight for Emily.

The rock formation came quickly into view. JJ pulled up, but no Emily came out to greet her. She circled the formation and nothing. Emily had to have heard her coming. Ice filled her veins as she thought of Rogers and what would happen if he found Emily. She killed the engine and pulled off her helmet. Making a quick grab for the rifle she heard, "Oh, I don't think so." from a deep voice behind her.

JJ froze and turned, she almost sighed out loud that it wasn't Rogers, but still this was not good. The man had a big hand gun pointed her direction. "This is the end of the line." He said with grim satisfaction as he aimed. He pushed JJ hard against the rock face with his free hand. He stepped back and said, "The Alpha says that you are too closed minded to see our vision. We know how to hunt, and we are the strong. All others will follow our path or die."

"Nope. Don't think so." said Emily as she appeared around the side of the rock. The man swung the gun around at the sound, but Emily hit him full on with two shells. He hit the ground still wondering where the other woman had come from. Emily ran to JJ and pulled into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry. There was no way I could warn you. He showed up just a few minutes ago, he followed our tracks. He heard your motor. I had …."

JJ hugged Emily back with all she had. Saying at the same time, "You didn't come out, and I thought Rogers…" but JJ didn't get any more words out as Emily grabbed her face and kissed her. Like the first time, Emily's lips were warm and sensual, and her embrace gave JJ a glimpse of just how much emotion Emily held for her. The crackle of the radio sounded through JJ pocket. The women broke apart to listen.

"Two to Base, I'm thirty minutes out. Is that generator up yet?" said Fleming

"Negative, we are still working on it." replied the female voice.

"I know how to get it working but I need all the wiring intact. Have the workers stop and wait for me. Two out." and Fleming finished the exchange.

JJ and Emily ran for the snowmobile, they had to beat Fleming back to the compound and do something to stop that transmission. Tossing JJ her helmet, Emily made sure the shot gun was reloaded then jumped on and leaned in holding on to JJ's waist as she hit the gas. JJ's was awash in emotion. The remorse for the men who she and Emily had killed, the fear for Morgan and Hotch, and this growing attraction or infatuation she didn't really know what call it, that Emily was showing her. The signals were all pointed…. Wait a minute. "Signals," she thought. JJ knew what they needed to do and focused on getting to the compound as fast as she could. Leaning hard to the side the sled adjusted course towards it new destination.

Rogers ran to the top of the boulder formation. He pulled his gun and aimed at the dark dot moving away from him. He smiled to himself. This would be so easy. "It really a shame," he thought "they almost had made this interesting." as he fired. The sled veered to the side sharply, and he missed. He fired again quickly but missed again. The women were out of range. Grinding his teeth together, he ran to his sled and took off after them.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily was taken off guard as JJ sharply turned the sled. Her head snapped to the side as a result of the movement, and she saw the snow erupt in a powdery spray right where they would have been. Adjusting her grip, she turned to seen a man jumping from the boulders and running for a snowmobile. "It had to be Rogers." Emily thought. She swung back to her original position. Analyzing the situation, she thought that things could be worse. They had a good head start on the man and the sled was moving at top speed. She looked over JJ shoulder and checked the GPS. Distance to destination read four miles, Emily took a deep breath. That was a long way when trying to escape an assassin.

JJ felt Emily moving around on the back of the sled and did her best to compensate with her steering. She figured that Emily had seen something. JJ had been focused on speed. She was trying her best to hit just the right line and avoid any deep or unpacked snow, she had the machine fully open. They were headed away from the generator area and going for the communication tower. If they brought down the tower, it didn't matter how much power the militia jerry-rigged, they still would not be able to send out a signal. It had to make more sense than driving straight into Fleming's arms.

As the sled approached the very outermost parts of the compound, buildings came into view. These structures could house anything including members of the militia. Emily spotted a larger utility shed just slightly off their current course that met her needs. There were no vehicles or tracks around it, and she supposed that it was uninhabited. She tapped JJ's shoulder and then pointed in that general direction. JJ immediately shifted course and headed for the building. Pulling up to the door, JJ killed the engine and both women jumped off the machine and headed for the entrance.

It was locked up tight, but that was remedied when Emily pulled the large hand gun that the man had held on JJ and blew the lock away. JJ looked at Emily, "When did you grab that?" she asked.

Emily shot her a wink and a smile. "Right before we left the rock, maybe you didn't notice because you were ahh…distracted." JJ raised her eyebrows, "Now was the time for Emily to flirt." She thought. Emily pushed the door open and did a quick search for anyone lurking inside. As she had figured, there was not a soul in sight. Turning to JJ, Emily stopped for just a second to stare into those gorgeous eyes, then she said in an unusually calm voice, "Rogers has found us, he fired at us from the rock and cannot be that far behind us." She paused, "You were driving like you had a plan to stop that transmission. Go save the boys JJ. Please, save Hotch and Morgan and go home to your family. I will take care of Rogers."

JJ cried out, "My family! You are …. , but she knew to argue was senseless. This task was too much for them to stay together. Each had known for something they would have to split up. JJ grabbed Emily shoulders, "Okay, but after this," she waved her hand around not being able to say the words, "head for the barn. If I'm not there I will be heading for the generator before Fleming can get it repaired. You find me." JJ paused as if she was going to say something and then changed her mind. "Emily be careful the man is out for blood." Emily reached out for JJ but she pulled away, "I'm not going say good-bye to you Emily, you understand me, this is not good-bye." JJ turned and ran out of the door with tears streaming down her face. Emily wiped tears from her own eyes.

Watching out the door as JJ drove off leaving deep tracks would not be missed by Rogers, Emily cursed under her breath. She was acting like an idiot. She didn't even know if JJ returned any of her feelings. Yet, here Emily was kissing her and flirting with her. JJ had to be totally confused. It had to be this situation. It had been a long time since she felt this vulnerable. The danger made Emily think that she didn't have much time left. Sighing Emily steeled herself, the assassin would be here very soon. She adjusted the shotgun and then did a check of the hand gun she had taken from the man at the rock. It wasn't much of an arsenal. She needed something bigger to stand any chance.

She checked out the shed. I was full of good size crates. She broke one open with the butt of her shotgun. She had expected to find uniforms and boots. Silver canisters of pressurized gas rolled out from the broken wood. She laughed out loud. This made things much more interesting, her moment of doubt pasted. "Hell," she thought "I might even stand a chance." Rechecking the shotgun and her number of shells then went to work. There was a lot to do, and there wasn't much time.

JJ drove like a maniac towards the thin metal structure still too far away from her. She had noticed it on the first tour with Rogers. It was a three post tower with sides connected by crossbars, similar to a ladder. It had three support cables that gave it stability. At least it wasn't one of those fake pine trees, she laughed. She thought back on the tour, she had reasoned that communications out in such a remote location would have to be difficult, and she was not all that surprised that they had some type of tower to help with signal boost.

Making herself come back to the here and now, she did her best to check her surroundings, but anyone with eyes or ears would know she was coming on this thing. Maybe she could use that to her advantage. Pulling over she killed the engine and popped the storage area to remove Garcia's backpack. Slamming the lid, she released the rifle and checked the huge magazine. If she used all this ammunition she was in serious trouble. Securing the strap, she pulled the GPS off the mount and then reached in the pack. Carefully, she pulled out the duct tape and the knives with the cord attached. She wrapped the cord around the blades and then stuck them in her side leg pockets. She ripped off four long strips of tape and hung them on the handlebars. She put the roll on her arm like a bracelet. She fired up the snowmobile, smiling as the engine roared. She hit the gas and headed for that tower at full speed.

She had been told more than once that multitasking while driving was a bad thing. JJ thanked her lucky stars she had never been convinced enough to change her ways. As she moved towards her target, she started wrapping tape around the accelerator pulling the adhesive so it was very secure. That would do the trick, she removed her hand and there was no change in speed. She knew that by now someone would have reported seeing her. She kept cranking her head from side to side to catch sight of any tails she picked up. She never caught sight of anyone, but she did see two satellite dishes on a roof top. They would be her next target.

The tower was now clearly in sight along with unexpected obstacles in her way. There were old trucks and barrels piled up all around the metal frame. She was distraught and desperate to come up with a new plan until she saw the small beat up tow trailer off the back of one the old pick-ups. It was propped up so one end was resting on the bed of the truck. It made for the perfect ramp.

Swinging wide she lined up with the old trailer and drove straight for it. Staying with the sled as long as she could, JJ made sure the machine held its line. She had jumped up on the seat with both feet by the time the front of the snowmobile hit the little trailer. As the angle of movement drastically changed, JJ threw herself off the sled. As she hit the ground she rolled to watch the heavy metal machine take flight. It crash directly into the tower with enough force to snap the stabilizing lines and bend the three metal supports right down to the ground. "Oh yeah," said JJ out loud but did not stay to admire her work. She was up and moving back to the satellite dishes as fast as she could. JJ tried desperately to ignore the sound of gunfire in the distance.

Emily heard the snowmobile before she saw it. She was out of breath but figured that Rogers would not really be expecting what she had in store for him. Four empty wooden crates were set up outside the building. They were spread out just far enough to span the building front, but not far enough apart to put her in the open for long when she moved from location to location. Emily thought to herself as she checker her handy work that the thin wood containers were not much, but it was better than just having to stay in the door frame.

The snowmobile flew by the front of the building and Rogers fired into the wall. He swung the machine around then stopped to taunt his prey, "Pretty little ladies you are as good as dead. I going to beat you until you can't move and then I am going to feed you to my dogs while you are still alive. I can smell your fear from here." Emily smiled that he thought there was two of them. She had also expected some type of scare tactic. She was a behavior expert and she was trusting in her instincts and training to take this man down. He was the top predator, fine with her, bring it on. He was flushing his prey and fully expected that in fear of him she would panic and do something stupid like run for it. So feeding this fantasy, she stepped out from her cover and ran for it. Rogers grinned as Emily darted out towards the trees. He did a tight turn and head straight for her.

He had stood up on the machine and casually held out the pistol in one hand. The sled was bouncing from the terrain and Emily was not surprised when the bullet whizzed by her shoulder. He was trying to scare her not kill her. It was time to give him something to worry about. Turning, Emily frowned then raised the shot gun to her shoulder and fired. The pressurized gas canister buried under the snow directly in front of the snowmobile exploded.

Rogers dove clear of the machine as it was covered in snow in dirt. Emily fired again in his general direction just because she was pissed then dove for the crates. Rogers righted himself and ran at her. She popped up from behind the far crate and fired a second time. The ground exploded again as another canister went up. Rogers screamed as he was once again thrown to the side. This time when he looked up there was blood dripping from a nasty gash on his forehead. He didn't wait to stand up this time but fired into the crate Emily had been using. The wood splintered, and bullets riddled the wall.

The shots would have been deadly, but Emily was already gone. Using the crates as cover she had moved across the front of the building and was around the side watching her former location get pulverized. She called out, "Roger, I am a federal officer. Give yourself up. I have you beaten." He was enraged and jumped up firing at the corner of the building. Emily sprinted down the side of the building and felt the sting of a bullet graze her side. Pivoting to the left and positioning the big gun she fired again. Rogers was smarting up and when he had seen her move he dove to the side. The explosion still occurred, but he was only slowed for a moment.

Emily didn't stop to reload she tore across the back of the building and made the turn towards the front. Rogers was rounding the corner when Emily turned again. She raised the gun, but this time it clicked empty. Emily shot her pursuer a look of panic. Rogers had ducked in anticipation of the eruption but then smiled wickedly when the gun misfired. With a look of utter triumph, he charged at her. Rounding back to the front, Rogers had fingers wrapped around Emily's shoulder as they crashed through the door frame.

Using her favorite joint lock technique, she grabbed the man's hand and pulled Rogers off balance. When he fell, she turned to run back out the door but he recovered quickly. Grabbing her back leg, he knocked her to the ground. She was facing away from him as he pulled her sharply towards him. She put her hands up as he whirled her around with a vicious shove. "You will never be better than me." He snarled.

It took a moment for Rogers to recognize that Emily was holding a mask to her face. He hesitated just for an instant, and that was all Emily needed. Her other hand held a small silver canister, and she sprayed the gas directly into the mad man's face. She watched him fall to the ground with relief and quite a bit of satisfaction.

She pulled him off to the side and secured him with the remaining zip ties she still had from earlier. She hit him with the knockout spray one more time just to be sure. Locating the snowmobile that had stalled out front, Emily loaded the storage with the smaller canisters. Then she used some bungee cords to attach four of the largest canisters to the back seat. It wasn't stealthy, but she wasn't about to let this find go to waste.

She recovered her shotgun which was in perfect working order; she reloaded it and strapped it in her back. The trick had worked. She had made the hunt irresistible for Rogers. Her gun failing to shoot and the panicked look on her face had made him salivate for the kill. "Score one for the rabbit and zero for the fox," Emily thought. She gathered the helmet Fleming had tossed to the side and started up the sled. The engine fired, and she headed for the barn and JJ.

JJ was using her urban climbing skills to ascend the side of a house. She was also making promises to herself to increase her upper body workouts. She made one more strong pull and was on the roof. She gathered her breath and then moved to the circular metal devises. They were on the same building, so it was a safe guess that they were hard-wired to some communication equipment inside. Removing the knives from her pocket she used them as screwdrivers to open a medium sized control panel that connected the machines. She gapped at what was inside.

The phone hand set was hung up over the push button display. JJ picked up the hand set and almost yelled out loud as the dial tone buzzed into her ear. Forcing herself to be calm and quiet she dialed a number she knew by heart.

"I do not know how you got this number," came the all too familiar voice across the static laced line, "but if you ever call it again your computer hard drive will disintegrate into a pile of ash." then clicked the phone dead before JJ got a word in.

Tears sprang to JJ eyes; she was running out of time. She could hear the commotion at the communication tower it was just a matter of time before they would be checking these out. She dialed again, and this time she cut off her friend before she could get started. "Penelope, it's me. Please don't hang up." cried JJ into the phone just a little louder than she would have liked.

Penelope gasped so loudly that JJ thought she might faint. "Penelope, please listen, Hotch and Morgan are driving in a truck that has a bomb in it. You have to find them. The group that took us is a militia led by Fleming. It is a trap, don't engage. Write this down." She paused and then read the coordinates from the GPS to Garcia and continued, "The guys are driving away from this location, traveling on snow covered dirt road. Time is so weird for me right now; they could have been on the road for six or more hours. We are doing our best to stop the detonation signal but we need help. Emily and I had to split up, I need to find her. I love you girl." and JJ hung up the phone.

She heard the movement around the building and knew she had run out of time. She used the knives to cut and destroy all the wiring and small electrical connections she could find, and then kicked at the metal components of the dishes until they broke off. She took the metal parts with her as she searched to find a protected side of the building. Tossing them off the roof, she carefully lowered herself over the edge just as a hatch door flung open and footsteps pounded across the surface. Dropping into a snow drift, JJ moved into the shadows to wait for the commotion to die down.

The commotion that Penelope Garcia created was something that the offices of the BAU would be talking about for years.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing please find another story to read.

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews. You all make my day!

Penelope Garcia thought her eyeballs were going to fall out of their sockets. There was no counting the number of hours she had spent focused on her screens through the years but never had she felt so helpless, frustrated and sick with worry. They had everything on these guys except the one thing they needed, the location of their base. They just could not find anything to help them. The whole team was reviewing every scrap of information they had, but Fleming had years of experience hiding in plain sight. He was going to have to drop another clue for them to find him. Penelope had this sickening feeling that it was going to involve Hotch, Morgan, JJ or Emily.

The sound of a toilet flushing rang through her office, and she recognized it as the ring tone on her cell phone when she was contacted by an unknown caller. This meant a robo-call or sales pitch of some sort. She needed a target for her anger, so she hit the button and vented. "I do not know how you got this number, but if you ever call it again your computer hard drive will disintegrate into a pile of ash." She yelled into the little device and hung up with gusto. She was more than a little surprised when her line rang again with the same number. She hit the button ready for round two and almost passed out when her best friend's voice beat her to the punch.

"Penelope, it's me. Please don't hang up." JJ cried desperately through the speaker.

Struggling with the shock of hearing JJ's voice, Penelope could do nothing but listen, "Penelope, please listen, Hotch and Morgan are driving in a truck that has a bomb in it. You have to find them. The group that took us is a militia led by Fleming. It is a trap, don't engage. Write this down."

Garcia pounded the numbers into her keyboard as JJ read them off. Penelope could make out noises in the background. JJ voice sped up and edged a little higher with stress, "The guys are driving away from this location, traveling on snow covered dirt road. Time is so weird for me right now; they could have been on the road for six or more hours. We are doing our best to stop the detonation signal, but we need help. Emily and I had to split up, I need to find her. I love you girl." and JJ hung up the phone. Penelope yelled "I love you too!" but the called had ended. Penelope screamed, "No, no, no, no," as she tried every trick in the book to call back. The phone was routed through some type of satellite system that did not allow for incoming calls. Giving up, she decided to run for it.

Penelope ran down the hall of the BAU like an Olympic sprinter. This was the first time in her life physical activity felt faster than technology. Two well-meaning agents, seeing only a crazed woman, grabbed her not knowing the situation. Penelope would make every attempted to apologize and pay for the dry cleaning if she ever saw them again. As they grabbed her, several of the more violent moves from Derek's personal self-defense lessons kicked into Garcia's mind. The men soon found themselves with bloody noses and injured knees.

The commotion in the hall brought more pursuit and Penelope flew down the hall with security tight on her heals. She burst into the bullpen waving a paper and with barely enough breath to start yelling, "Bomb! There is a bomb!" Luckily Reid and Rossi stopped security from clearing the building and arresting Garcia when everyone learned the urgency of her information. The team was ecstatic to hear that their friends were alive, and they had the last piece of the puzzle. Finally, they could do something to help.

With one phone call to Strauss, they were in contact with three different agencies. All had been placed on call to meet this threat. The conference call was placed, and the team gave them the location and the profile.

Reid started the briefing. "We believe the leader of the militia is Fleming. He is a lifelong military man with a distorted view of authority. After years of what he deemed government service, he feels that he had been wronged by them and is seeking revenge. He hopes to accomplish this two ways. The first would be small attacks on valuable personal to use as bait to encourage some type of confrontation. The second step will be a large scale event to gain sympathy for his cause. This will be well documented, and in his eyes inspire others to rise to his call, ultimate goal is to overthrow the government. He is very dangerous, being highly trained in military tactics as well as desperate to succeed. He has nowhere else to go. More than likely he will not let himself be taken alive and given the chance he will take as many others as he can with him."

Rossi followed up. "Fleming has gathered people in a cult like situation. Using various coercion techniques to convinced these people to follow him. They will be very loyal to him. We believe he has teams of people from various agencies and backgrounds working for him. Most disturbing is his constant companion since the 70's, a man known as Robert or Roy Rogers. This is not his real name, but we believe he took the name of a beloved childhood pet. Rogers is a ghost. We have pieced together enough to know that he is a sociopath and serial killer. This Rogers is an assassin for hire and we believe his high profile hits provide funding for Fleming's organization."

Penelope added, "Fleming also has a Mary Harlow as a contact. She worked with Fleming's military organization as a medic. She has been linked to experimental drugs and possible biological weapons. She is an expert on drug dispersal. She is wanted for questioning by the D.O.D and the FBI for illegal drug testing on humans."

Strauss concluded, "This group had killed numerous people and are currently responsible for the kidnapping of the rest of our team. The compromised team has been split up with two members traveling in a truck loaded with explosives and who knows what else, and two members in the compound who are attempting to disrupt the organization as we speak. As you know we are more than anxious to get our people back. Good luck"

The strike squads closed out their screens, the team sat in the conference room. They could do nothing but wait and hope their efforts had been enough.

* * *

Morgan reached for the radio knob for the five hundredth time. Normally this would have driven Hotch insane but he would endure anything if it kept his injured team member occupied. Despite the situation Hotch had to chuckle a bit when Morgan groaned at the total lack of response to his efforts. "Ah, Derek you do know the definition of crazy right?" said Hotch not being able to resist a little teasing. Morgan rolled his eyes at Hotch and laughed too. Hotch focused back on the road. He leaned forward and in a much more serious tone said, "Hold on." Derek tensed up and held his breath.

The pickup, going as slow as it was, bounce terribly when it hit the washboards. Derek winced and did his best not to cry out as the vibrations rocked his injured ribs. Hotch felt awful but there was nothing he could do. If they left the road in an attempt to avoid the bumps they would most certainly get stuck. The road leveled out, and Derek did shallow breathing exercises to get his pain under control.

Hotch did not disturb this process but instead used the time to look around and check for any sign of pursuit. He had not said anything to Morgan, but he had a really bad feeling about this seemingly easy get away. There had to be a reason they were not tracking them down. Fleming knew that Morgan was hurt and that they would be traveling slowly due to the injury. No, this was like they wanted them to get away or they just didn't care. The second part had him worried. If they didn't need them was it because they had JJ and Emily? He stepped on the gas just a little bit more with that in mind.

Derek felt the fire of pain begin to die down. He hated injured ribs, and he knew that at least one of his ribs was way beyond cracked. His protective instincts were in over drive. JJ and Emily should be with them; instead they were fighting for their lives. He willed the truck to move faster, but he knew that Hotch was right to keep the even pace. Slow and steady would win the race as long as you were the only one running.

"Hotch, I have to ask you something." said Morgan after some time had passed. "Not that I don't appreciate it, by why are you driving out with me and not JJ?"

Hotch pursed his lips, "That lady has a bit of a stubborn streak." He paused then continued, "First she said that she couldn't drive stick." With that both men busted up laughing. Morgan grabbed his ribs in pain, and they had to stop talking for a short time. It was a poorly kept secret that JJ was the craziest driver on the team and quite possible the in the whole of the FBI. Each member of the team had at one time or another had to catch a ride to work with her. The sheer skill of the woman to get through traffic was legendary.

"Okay so you didn't fall for that. We both know that if it has wheels JJ could drive it. What else did she say? " Said Morgan.

"She said that she had to stay with Emily and would not leave her." said Hotch. "Then she said this was not a normal case and Jack needed me, and if something happened to her Henry still had Will."

Morgan drew in a breath and instantly regretted it. "She played the Jack card and hinted that she might have feelings for Emily?" said Morgan through his pain. "You had no choice. Those are two extremely important topics to JJ. She was in full on protective mode. You were going to safeguard me, and she would cover Emily." There was silence in the car for a while then Morgan said, "Hotch don't worry they will be alright. We saw the huge explosion as we left. That had to be the work of our girls. Look something slowed down Flemings men. We saw them at first but now we haven't seen anything for over an hour. We are going to get to someplace and find help. I know it."

* * *

Fleming looked at his watch it was just over an hour since he had made the attempt to recover the men from the government team. It turned out to be a colossal waste of time. Things were looking up, he was finally back at the compound and very soon there would be two fewer things to worry about. As he drove the pick-up around the curved approach to the far side of the compound, the sight that met his eyes made him slam on the brakes and hammer his fists into the steering wheel in rage.

There was a mob gathered around the communications tower or what was left of the communications tower. The twisted metal pipe was wrapped around a wrecked snowmobile that had appeared to have somehow rammed the tower. "What the hell happened here!" yelled Fleming as he dashed from his truck. The blank looks and non-responses just served to fuel his anger. "Never mind did anyone check the video link up?" Some of the men nearest to him joined Fleming as he ran to a smaller building that housed the video broadcast equipment for the base. Climbing the stairs and opening the roof access took the already dark mood of the militia leader to pitch black. The metal dishes were still connected to the roof, but that was about it. Wires and components were cut or broken off; even the antenna portions had been entirely removed. Someone had done a real good job destroying this equipment.

Kicking at some of the broken pieces, Fleming ran his hands through his hair. This had to be the work of those two women, those government agents. Where was Rogers? He should have taken care of these two long ago. He became acutely aware that his people were watching him with concern. He knew he had to pull it together. "How long ago did this happen?" he asked between gritted teeth.

One of the men answered quickly, "Sir, this just happen. The tower went down only about five minutes ago." Fleming whirled around to look at them. He ran from edge to edge of the roof. He finally caught sight of at least one of them. The woman was quick, he'd give her that. The problem was she had a large amount of open space to cover. She was heading towards the barn area. The other men on the roof followed his train of thought and seen their attacker as well. They started firing, but none of them had the skill to even come close to the fleeing form. Fleming smiled as he pulled his gun. Taking a deep breath, he put that lovely blonde hair in the middle of his sights.


	12. Chapter 12

The facade of the edge of the roof top blew apart into stinging powder and jagged debris. Flemings carefully aimed shot angled badly to the side as he jerked away in pain. The other men on the roof also dropped and covered as a barrage of gunshots raked their position. Fleming regained his footing faster than the others. Bravely, he looked over the edge in time to see a snowmobile heading across the open area on a path to intercept the woman on the run.

"Take them out," screamed Fleming in frustration, as he wiped blood from the side of his head where a piece of the edging had cut a deep gash. The guns on the roof opened fire on Emily as she raced across the expanse. It should have been an easy shot, but the erratic path of the snowmobile played havoc with their aim.

Emily had been driving towards the barn area from her encounter with Rogers, when she had seen a pick-up racing into the compound. She had a suspicion that it might be Fleming. "Who else would be driving into the area?" she asked herself. Following at a distance, Emily had watched as the man exited his truck at the sight of the downed tower. Looking at the scene he was taking in made a large smile cross her lips.

"That's my girl, "Emily thought to herself as she followed the path of destruction JJ had left in her wake. The twisted metal and the burning crash of the snowmobile had the whole place in utter chaos. Fleming and several of the other men turned and ran to the closest building. A slight motion caught Emily's eye, and she saw JJ move out of her hiding spot. The move was not JJ's choice. She was in danger of being trapped in the small space between the buildings. Emily watched helplessly as JJ moved from cover to cover narrowly avoiding detection. There was no choice for her now. JJ was at a point where she would have to move out into the open. Looking back at the roof, Emily saw that it was now populated with militia members and they were looking for something.

Emily didn't wait. She gunned the engine and bolted towards the building. She knew that JJ was running for the barn, so she forced herself to focus entirely on the roof top. "No!" she screamed as the men lined up on the edge with guns pulled aiming in JJ's direction. They began firing just as Emily got into range. Swinging the snowmobile parallel with the building she moved the shotgun into position and started laying down cover fire for JJ. She blasted the roof's edge and then cranked the machine in a direction to meet up with JJ.

The weight of the gas canisters made the machine difficult to maneuver at the speeds she was traveling. It didn't help that the pain in Emily's side increased every time she tensed her abdomen. The radical behavior of the sled was a benefit because as she had hoped the gun fire was now aimed in her direction. The sound of the assault was terrifying, she had to do something fast. Mustering her strength, she allowed the sled to jerk violently in her hands. It began to slide sideways at such an angle that the weight of the machine rested on the left front runner.

With the addition of the gas canisters to the normal mass of the machine, the stress was too much and the runner snapped dropping the left side of the machine's nose into the snow. Emily dove off the machine just as the collision with the ground caused the machine to flip in the air. Ignoring the searing pain in her side, she landed then positioned herself up on one knee. Moving the shotgun back into position and sent her two last shells into the tumbling vehicle. She hit the large canisters and blew the whole thing to pieces in a huge fireball.

The force of the explosion flattened Emily, and she cussed quietly as she did an assessment for injuries. A billowing cloud of smoke drifted over her position. There were still gun shots, but at best they were guesses at her location. Her head hurt, and she was a bit stunned. Emily thought about just staying where she was, JJ should be in the clear now, and if she could just close her eyes for a moment to think. Hands grabbed her roughly by the shirt front, "I'm so glad you are still alive, but just what in the hell do you think you were doing?" There was a forcefully yank and Emily found herself standing and looking right into JJ worried face. "Move!" JJ yelled.

Fleming was helpless as he watched the women's forms move in and out of view through the smoke. After a few more rounds of gun shots, he stopped the men's fire. Pointing to the three men nearest the roof access, "Take two squads and go hunt them down." Looking at the rest he said, "You are with me, let's pull out the trucks and get ready for war." As the men left to follow their orders, Fleming turned back in the direction of JJ and Emily's escape vowing to do everything he could destroy them.

Emily and JJ used the cover of the smoke to obscure their route. Neither doubted that they were being pursued, and they both kept an eye out for any type protection they could use. After crossing the open area, they had to weave between buildings until finally Emily could not go any more and they had to stop. Emily fell against the wall for support. Her head was killing her, and her side felt like it was on fire.

JJ positioned the rifle did a quick sweep of the area. "What did I tell you about putting yourself in danger for me. I mean you could have been…." Said JJ as she turned to look at Emily and stopped midsentence. Emily had slid down the wall to the ground. The smear of blood along the path of Emily's descent made JJ suck in her breath violently. Immediately, she had dropped next to Emily and was going over her for injuries. JJ moved her hands over her arms and legs and then along her torso. JJ cursed to herself when her hands hit a warm sticky area that could only indicate blood. "Damn it, Emily, how hurt are you?" she cried with a touch of panic in her voice.

Emily, who had zoned out for a moment, shook her head in an attempt to clear it and immediately regretted it. "That was dumb." she said and grabbed her head. JJ shot her a sharp look, she knew she was stalling. "Okay, that explosion knocked me back harder than I thought. I might have a concussion. I think I also caught a bullet graze when I took down Rogers."

JJ rolled Emily to her side and pulled up her shirt. The amount of blood told JJ they were dealing with something worse than a graze. The wound was deep. JJ needed something to cover it until they could get something safer. Reaching into her side pocket she pulled out the two knives and cord. Using the knives, she cut the pockets off both sides of her fatigues. She finally found a use for the bulky things. She laughed out loud as she looked at her wrist to Garcia's duct tape. Wiping down the blood as much as possible with one of the pieces of fabric, she used the duct tape to close the wound. Grabbing the other cloth, she pressed it to Emily's side over to the injury. "Hold this," JJ said to Emily who hissed in pain as the pressure was applied. JJ then used the tape to fasten the cloth in place. Emily was just pulling her shirt back in place, admiring the neon glow, when they heard the shouts.

As the bullets began flying, they rolled away from the wall. Projectiles peppered the siding. Ignoring the pain that she was going to cause, JJ pulled Emily to her feet and got her moving. JJ paused and then swung around raising the rifle. She released a burst of fire that sent the enemy for cover, then turned and dashed after Emily. "This way," called JJ as she caught up with Emily and directed her away from the barn. They ducked into a shadow after a blind corner and waited until the group of four men ran by them. JJ then motioned them back towards the main building. Emily figured JJ had a plan, so she went with it.

Emily fought through the pain not to slow down their progress. Instead, she focused on tactics. She only had a hand gun and JJ had the rifle. Emily decided they needed more weapons. As they rounded a corner, she found all the weapons she wanted. Unfortunately, there were four militia members holding them. Not breaking stride, JJ dropped into a baseball slide taking out the legs of the man closest to her, knocking him off balance. She had been running with the rifle at the ready and was able to take out the man right behind him before he could get a good shot off. Emily, who had been close on JJ heels, took advantage of the diversion and pulled the large hand gun. She took out the two on her side and then swung around and caught the man that JJ had dropped with her slide.

After checking that Emily was okay, JJ moved on to scout. After a count of one hundred, Emily would move to join her. She used the time to switch guns with one of the fallen men. She checked the clip, it had fourteen rounds. "Things were looking up," Emily thought as she shoved it into her waist band. She then grabbed a rifle and a holster of delta darts off another man and moved off to join JJ. Emily was thinking about comments regarding who had better softball skills, but stilled went she saw her partner. JJ's body language screamed trouble.

As Emily approached, JJ put her fingers to her lips. Emily went on alert and did a scan of the area before she moved forward. When she was assured that there was no one closing in on them, she carefully moved up beside JJ and peered around the corner. There were at least four large trucks being unloaded. Job experience told both women that they were looking at weapons crates. There were so many boxes that Emily shuttered to think at the damage this militia could do. They pulled back to a position where they could be covered and talk.

Emily started to talk, but JJ hushed her and rechecked her wound. It wasn't seeping at least, but JJ couldn't tell if the bleeding had lessened. Maybe the tape job was just holding in the blood. Emily grabbed JJ's hands and brought them away from the wound and JJ's eyes up to hers, "It is what it is. The pain is manageable. You have done a great job taking care of me." She said with a grateful look to JJ. "We need to figure out what to do about those weapons."

JJ sighed, "I know, I called Garcia and got a…"

"What! When did you…." JJ pressed her hands to Emily mouth. The words were just a touch too loud for the situation and JJ quickly scanned the area. Emily tasted her blood on JJ fingers. More quietly she continued, "They know about Hotch and Morgan." JJ nodded in affirmative and then reached into her pocket and tossed her the GPS. Emily beamed at her, "They know where we are I take it. God, you are something, both beautiful and resourceful." She smiled at JJ, and realized that she was once again flirting with her and cringed. Her head really hurt. Moving on quickly, "So that means that we have people coming, and they are going to run head first into this mess." Emily said in a more serious tone.

JJ thought to herself, "Emily when this is over we are so going to have that talk." She said aloud, "Yeah, when I called I only had time for the basics, but they know where we are. They know that Hotch and Morgan are trying to drive out, and I told them about the bomb. I told them this was a trap, but I have a feeling they will be coming in anyway. We need to get rid of those guns before our people get here."

They came up with a plan, and Emily did not like it one bit as she hissed between clenched teeth, "No, you are not doing this. I will not be able to cover you the whole time. Let's just take out the men." JJ had removed the rifle from her shoulder and was tying on the harness of throwing knives. She tried not to look at her upset companion.

With everything secure she was brave enough to find those angry eyes, she looked at Emily and said, "I know you're worried, but we can't take them out without attracting so much attention that we won't get caught and forced to hold a fire fight in the middle of thousands of weapons. We can do more than just destroy the weapons. We can make it out of this alive."

Emily growled, "Yes, both of us need to make it out alive. There has to be another way to do this, our plan is just too risky." JJ was about to reply when the sound of a motor approaching interrupted, then a familiar voice caught their attention. JJ and Emily moved to see what was happening.

When JJ and Emily looked around at the trucks, Fleming was going over the arsenal. Turning to the men doing the unloading he said, "I have put the word out for the troops to gather. We have about ten minutes before the first members arrive. Follow the dispersal plan and we will have all weapons deployed in less than twenty. Pull the truck back in their storage areas and then report to your posts. I am heading to ops. I may have figured out something to do about our wayward explosive truck. Carry on."

As he moved away, JJ hurried back to their secondary location and grabbed the cord and the two knives. Emily watched in agitation as JJ steeled herself for the stealth attack. They had no choice but to move on the weapons now. Fleming was up to something, and they had to follow him.

JJ leaned close to Emily and whispered, "Okay, this is it." Emily almost broke down but instead she just nodded. JJ stepped out and then backed up. "By the way, I don't believe in markers for bets." She pulled Emily to her and kissed her deeply. Pulling away little breathless JJ said, "I still owe you one. Don't let them get to me." and she moved out toward the trucks with a little chuckle. Emily blew out a long breath between her lips and then mouthed the word, "Wow." Turning to the trucks, her focus was crystal clear. There was no way she was going to miss out on what she was owed.

JJ moved out between the trucks and then ducked under one of the vehicles. Emily kept an eye on the men who were now working double time to open crates. She rechecked JJ location and saw that she was already on to the second truck. The gas was flowing freely from the first truck. They knew JJ would have to move fast. The smell of the gas would draw the attention of the men quickly. JJ was fully under the second truck when a crate of rifles broke and some of the guns rolled under the carriage where JJ was working.

Emily trained the sights on the men. Emily thought, "If she fired now and hit the gas then JJ would... this was a terrible plan." JJ had pulled herself up into the workings of the truck. The men never looked up as they pulled the rifles back to them allowing her to get that line and then slide over to the third truck. This was the going to be tough. There was no way to see what JJ was doing now, and Emily had to trust that things were okay. She had an extremely bad feeling about this.

Emily kept checking the area but as time seemed to drag on with no JJ, she was getting antsy. The men had not altered their activity, but still there was no sign of her partner. She couldn't wait any longer she swung the rifle over her shoulder to move out. "Wrong move lady." called a male voice from behind her. She cursed herself for being so stupid, maybe she had brain damage instead of a concussion. "Put your hands up and turn around slowly."

Emily did as she was told. They were the same group that had first fired on JJ and Emily. They were also the group they had been able to shake. Thoughts started shooting through her mind. She should never have let JJ go. They both should still be hiding in the woods safe somewhere like Hotch had said. Had these men done anything to JJ? A twinge in her side allowed her to refocus; she needed to find a way out of this.

The men all had weapons drawn, but they were looking from her to the surrounding area. Keeping her covered they pulled the rifle off her shoulder. "Where's your little friend, the blonde?" one asked. Emily sighed with relief at least JJ had not been caught.

"I'm right here." said a flat angry voice. The men whirled , but it was much too late. JJ held a hand gun, and the shots she fired were all deadly accurate. Tossing the gun to Emily, JJ yelled, "You were right the plan was a little risky, cover me." and took off on the run away from the trucks. Emily gave chase and then gaped as JJ dropped down and then stood up with a RPG over her shoulder. Emily heard a noise and turned in time to take out a man that had followed them. JJ yelled, "Get down." Emily crouched low and JJ hit the trigger. The grenade took off and hit the first truck. JJ was off balance after the shoot. Emily gritted her teeth against the pain in her side as she grabbed JJ by her shirt to start them running again. The next explosion was epic. Both Emily and JJ looked back at the boiling fire that shot into the air, but they had little time to admire their work.

Militia members started appearing all around them. For the hundredth time gun shots flew in their direction. JJ and Emily ran for it. Emily fired behind then with the remaining bullets in the gun JJ had given her, but it would never be enough. She tossed the empty gun and held out her hand. JJ took it. As they looked at one another, the reflection of what could have been passed between them. They tightened their grip as rapid fire shots rang in the air.

The sound of the helicopter had not registered with JJ or Emily, and they were stunned as it buzzed so closely overhead that they were knocked to the ground. It swung around and blasted back at the approaching army. JJ and Emily didn't wait, they got to their feet and ran for it protected by the cover fire. The sound of a loud speaker announcing the presence of military forces and the commands to lower weapons came from all directions. The good guys were here but was it in time.


	13. Chapter 13

_"It is the loose ends with which men hang themselves." - Zelda Fitzgerald_

Roger's shook his head to clear the haze, "What had that woman done to him." He tried to think around the worst headache of his life. His hands and feet were asleep, and he knew without looking that zip-ties bound his limbs. "What was going on?" he asked himself and then heard the rotor blades of a chopper fly overhead. All of his instincts told him had to get the hell out of there and fast.

He rocked his body from side to side, stopping once to vomit because of the pain pounding in his head. Finally working off the coverings, he could see his situation. It came back to him, "The spray." He remembered. He smiled and thought, "These people were truly worth his focus." He had fallen for every trick that woman used, from the heavy tracks to the building to the misfire of the gun. Start to finish he had bought it. He looked forward to finding her and thanking her for teaching him a valuable lesson, then he would teacher her something. Unfortunately, she'd be dead before she could ever put it to use.

Looking around, Rogers found what he was looking for, a metal screw sticking out of one of the busted up crates. He ground it into the flesh of his palm. As the blood flowed, he sucked in his breath and popped his thumb out of joint. He used the liquid to lubricate his hand then he distorted it and pulled it through the zip tie. He slammed the thumb back in place. He threw up again as he was overwhelmed by the pain. Righting himself, Rogers reached into his boots and pulled out a small folding knife. In moments, he was free of the leg restraints.

Rogers stood quickly and fell back to the floor with a wave of vertigo. Being more careful on his second attempt, he stood with help from the wall and then made it to the door. Opening the door he stared at the flaming mushroom like cloud that lurked in the distance. "What the hell?" he thought. Rogers changed his plan and headed off into the woods. He would survive to fight another day, and they all would regret it.

* * *

Emily and JJ doubled their efforts to catch up to Fleming. He had to know that his grand plan was over and that made him a desperate man. They had overheard him say he had an idea for the explosives truck and that had to be Hotch and Morgan. Both of the women knew that this was not over until they had stopped him.

Emily was sweating badly, and she could feel blood oozing down her side. That last slam to the ground as the helicopter flew over them had ripped back part of the tape reopening a section of the wound. She was hiding it from JJ. There was no doubt that she would make Emily stop and hide as she went to stop Fleming on her own. Emily would not let that happen, JJ was not leaving her sight.

The large building came into focus. There was a firefight between some of the government troops and members of the militia. Emily motioned to JJ, and they ran towards the back of the building. There had to be another way into the place. They slammed into the edge of the building and paused to catch their breath and get a plan together.

"Emily, don't for a minute think I do not see that fresh blood on your side." Growled JJ in a harsh whisper, "If I didn't think we were out of time you would be in so much…" she never got to finish. Three men rounded the corner, Emily being in the better position launched herself and tackled the first man back into the other two and they landed in a heap. JJ pulled her remaining knife and held it to the throat of the man on top of the pile. "You move he's dead." She yelled. "No one moves."

The men stilled in a heartbeat. A muffled voice from the bottom of the pile said, "Agents Jareau and Prentiss stand down, we're friendlies and only want to help. Penelope, Spencer and Dave say hello." Emily groaned loudly and rolled off the pile and JJ pulled back against the wall.

* * *

Things were looking up for Hotch and Morgan as the roads became more defined much better traveled. The old pick-up was traveling at a speed which suited both men and the bumps were few and far between. Morgan was feeling the effects of his injury, but he was certain he would have been dead if they had not got him out when they did. They were also that much closer to finding help for the girls.

"How you doing?" asked Hotch and Morgan had to grin. If his constant grabs for the radio dial were testing Hotch's patience, the constant medical update requests were the man's revenge. He shot a sideways glance at his friend. Hotch started to laugh, "I take it that you are about the same as the last fifteen times I asked you." Changing the conversation he asked Morgan, "I say we head south when we come to any type of paved road. What do you think?" Morgan shrugged; it was as good a direction as any. Just for fun he reached out and grabbed the radio knob one last time.

Morgan almost tore the knob off the radio when Hotch nearly ran the truck off the road. Penelope Garcia's voice rang through truck. "If you can hear me please get out of the truck right now. Please get out of the truck. This is an Emergency Announcement for Agents Hotchner and Morgan of the FBI. If you can hear me please get out of the truck right now…."

* * *

Emily and JJ followed the better armed members of the group towards the general location of the operations center in the main building. When Roger's had listed the attributes of the building he had essentially given them a verbal blueprint. As they moved towards their destination, Emily stumbled and JJ had to grab her. Holding her up-right, she braced Emily tightly against her body. The blood loss was getting to Emily, and she was just too sluggish to go on.

The squad paused and looked to JJ for her further instructions. JJ would not put Emily through any more, "I will pull her into the infirmary. Come and get us when it is over. You have to stop Fleming before he sends any type of message out of any machine. Please understand how vital that is." She said. They knew how much these women had gone through and assured her they would take the target as soon as possible.

"Come on Baby," Said JJ tenderly to Emily. "Let's get you to a safe place, and I can get a better look at your side. Can you walk?" she asked.

Emily gave her a sideways grin and said, "I will walk to the ends of the Earth to hear you call me Baby." JJ smiled but turned very red, and Emily chuckled. She didn't even care if JJ felt differently or not, looks like that were worth any embarrassment later. Emily replied again, "I can walk. Let's go." she stepped out in the opposite direction of the operation center and in the opposite direction of any armed protection they had against what they might find.

* * *

Rogers was staggering. He was amazed at the effect this drug had on his body. He couldn't imagine what a full on dose of the drug would do to someone. As far as he could tell there was no pursuit of him at all. Surely the woman would have told them by now where he was. He laughed at their surprise and fear to find him gone without a trace. He imagined how their lives would be changed by just the knowledge that he was alive, watching them, hunting them, on a daily basis. He spun around with joy at the idea of such exciting prey. He was rocked by another round of vertigo.

"This is ridiculous," he thought and decided he needed a good place to sleep it off. He was on a ridge and in the valley below was a rocky area. He knew this place and smiled at his good fortune. There was a small cave-like area in those rocks. It was camouflaged by a dead tree. He would bed down there for a few hours to rid himself of some of the side effects of the spray and then he would be good to go. Walking carefully he moved down the slope, in the hopes of locating that peaceful refuge quickly.

* * *

Rossi, Reid, Strauss and Garcia were in packed into the computer technician's room. They were hiding after they had jumped on an idea that Reid had sparked. To break the awkward silence Reid had said, "Someone should sing a song." They all had laughed. Reid had continued, "How did we start playing that game anyway?"

Penelope replied, "Remember, JJ pulled off Morgan's headphones and …" she had stopped, and a pained look crossed her face. She stood and for the second time that day ran down the halls of the BAU at world record pace. When everyone caught up to her she was feverously pounding on the keyboard. The screen displayed the input form of the Emergency Broadcast System for Northern Idaho and Montana.

"Reid you're a genius, how could I have not thought of this earlier." She said between key strokes. "My sweet never goes anywhere without his music. If they are traveling in a car and it has a radio, Derek will be listening. I can enter a message, and it will be broadcast all over that region. I just need the go ahead." pleaded Garcia.

The team shifted to Strauss, who took in a deep breath. "Do it." Rossi smiled at her, he knew she was going to be in hot water for this. Strauss smiled back and said, "I have to make a phone call. Excuse me." She stepped out as Garcia started recording.

That had been ten minutes ago, and they were all still crammed in Garcia's office. They were listening to all the radio calls from the compound. They were watching the video feeds, and in Strauss's case she was hiding. Rossi was staring at a before and after screen of the compound. He cleared his throat and said, "Are you sure this was before any military support got there. The destruction is just incredible." He was trying to get his mind around how these two women he worked with on a daily basis had brought down an entire domestic terrorist organization on their own.

Reid asked Garcia to flip to the wide angled satellite shot, just as screen opened a flash of light lit up very brightly near the top of the screen just miles from a secondary road. Garcia jumped and grabbed Reid. Rossi swore silently and grabbed for his phone. That flash could only have been one thing. The pick-up bomb had been detonated, and more than likely their friends had just died before their eyes.

* * *

Emily still had problems with her balance and leaned heavily against JJ. With the adrenaline starting to fade the ache of concern was hitting every muscle in JJ's body. Emily had become unusually quiet, and that had her worried. They were just outside the door to the infirmary. JJ pull on Emily body adjusting her grip and felt something hard dig into her side. A hand gun was wedged in Emily's waistline. JJ shook her head and moved Emily so that they were face to face. They looked at each other with smiles. Who was going to say it was drifting through both of their minds. Finally JJ said with a cocky tone, "So is that a gun in your pocket or are you just…" as she spun them both through the door frame. The popping sound echoed in the room. Emily went entirely limp in JJ arms and started to slide from her grip.

It registered in JJ's brain an instant later that a woman was pointing a gun at her. Next to the woman was Fleming. He was holding a hard line phone receiver. A triumphant look filled his eyes as he began to laugh. "You're too late. They're dead." He cried. The woman took aim for another shot. JJ's hand gathered around the gun at Emily's waist, and she pulled it as Emily fell to the floor. The woman and Fleming fell to the floor with matching bullet holes in their foreheads. But all JJ saw was the unmoving body of Emily lying at her feet.

_"It is always darkest just before the day dawneth." - Thomas Fuller_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing, please find another story to read.

_The dog was pacing back and forth in front of her. It was huge and the face was morphing between animal features and the features of a man named Rogers. He was a serial killer she had knocked out but not killed. The dog with Roger's face turned to look at her and said, "You don't think I'm that easy to catch do you?" the face morphed back to a snarling beast, and it roared as it leaped for Emily's throat._

Jerking awake, Emily sat straight up in bed and grabbed the nurse who was checking her air hose by the neck. "Whoa!" yelled a familiar voice whose owner was scrambling out of a nearby chair. Dave Rossi made gentle statements to Emily as he convinced her to release the terrified woman. As they watched as the nurse ran from the room, Rossi said, "Damn Emily, you just really don't like hospitals do you?" he smiled and then leaned in and kissed her on the top of the head. "Welcome back Cupcake. It is so good to have you awake." He pushed her back on to her pillow and pulled his phone from his pocket. "There are several people who have been waiting a week for this phone call." She looked at him in confusion. He raised his eyebrows as he pressed a button on his phone.

"Say it Rossi or hang up." said Penelope Garcia in that mothering best friend voice of hers.

"She's up and already tried to kill a nurse." He reported. A scream of delight echoed from the tiny device. Emily still confused pinched herself to make sure this wasn't some type of dream. Rossi hung up without any other conversation and then said, "The doctors have to check you out and then you and I are going on a little trip."

Emily tried to speak, but the attempt felt like she was shredding her vocal cords. She croaked, "Others?" through an intensely sore throat and dry mouth.

Dave winced at the ragged sound of her voice and then smiled, "They're all fine. You and JJ did it."

She steeled herself against the overwhelming fear of the next statement, she closed her eyes and asked, "Is JJ okay?"

Rossi put his hand on her shoulder, "She's recovering." Emily sat straight up and shot Rossi a look sharp enough to cut glass, "Yikes, wrong choice of words. She fine. You gave her a really bad scare, and she is trying to deal with what the both of you had to do while fighting the militia." He said it like he was watching his phrasing. He continued, "I'll tell you more once we get on the road. Rest up while I set up your escape from this place." He handed her a glass of ice chips. Emily had to suppress a giggle as she saw the concerned faces of several nurses through the open door as he left.

It took about three hours for the final doctor to sign off on Emily's release. She had strict orders not to use her voice for more than short sentences for the next few days. She was also to drink an obscene about of water a day. She had been told the particulars as to why this was important but the longer she was at the hospital the more agitated she became and didn't actually listen. If she needed to know something she would get in touch with them later.

Emily did laugh out loud when they told her that she would have been dead if it had not been for the layers of duct tape around her midsection. JJ's tape job had stopped her from bleeding to death. It had, in fact, helped the doctors in stitching up her side. She also learned that the thick tape had stopped the dart she had been shot with from discharging fully. "I don't know the whole story, but if any more of that serum derivative had entered your blood stream it would have been fatal." said the doctor as she signed the form. Placing the pen in her pocket, the doctor turned to Rossi, "She is all yours." turning to Emily she said, "Take care Ms. Prentiss, and good luck."

Rossi grabbed her arm and said, "Let's go." Emily was surprised to find that, as they left her hospital room, they were met by four armed agents. She was hustled into a waiting government SUV. As they drove, Emily narrowed her eyes at Rossi. "The team has been placed in protective custody while they follow up on Fleming's contacts and Rogers." Emily's demeanor changed dramatically. Rossi sighed, "He wasn't in the storage shed. There was a mess of blood and cut zip-ties. He could not have gone far. They will find him, now relax we have a long trip ahead of us." Emily closed her eyes, and the image of the nightmare dog paced behind her lids.

The flight was difficult. Emily could not relax; every time she started to doze off she would jolt awake. If it had only been Rossi in the plane with her it would have been okay. But the presence of the other agents was off setting to her. It was safe to say that Emily's trust of strangers would be nonexistent for some time.

She spent some of her time pulling together pieces of those last moments in the compound. Emily remembered, to her embarrassment, that she had been unable to go on. Tired and sluggish, she had been leaning on JJ for support as they walked to the infirmary in the compound. Smiling, she recalled that JJ had adjusted her grip so they were looking into each other's eyes. The ordeal was over, and they were starting to deal with what had happened to them. Then there was nothing, just nothing, her next memory is waking to that nightmare in the hospital. She hated losing time. Not when there was someone out there she owed every minute to.

They arrived at their destination just after two in the morning. Again, they were met by several SUVs and raced to their endpoint. Emily eyebrows shot up as she took in the building before her. Looking to Rossi, he shrugged, "D.O.D safe house confiscated from some drug dealer. He put in so many features they couldn't pass it up. Your bag is in your room, up the stairs to the right. The door's open. I'm beat, but if you need me I will stay with you awhile." Emily smiled and hugged Rossi, "Thank you." she whispered into his ear and then shooed him off to bed.

Following him through the massive copper doors, she watched as he turned and climbed the stairs. There was a second set of stairs led down to some type entertainment area. Emily moved straight out into a large open living space. There was nothing but windows out to the beach. The view surrounded a large fireplace which was currently burning low. Oversized leather furnishings populated the room matched with wood and metal accents. "Business must have been good." She smiled to herself as she admired the room. There was a bar area off to the side, and Emily thought she would try something besides water to loosen up her vocal cords.

She was in the middle of pouring herself something from the third bottle to the left when she heard a soft voice, "Drinking alone in the middle of the night is never a good sign." Emily smiled and paused for a moment then finished her pour. Without turning, she reached out and grabbed another glass and poured a second. As she finished, she felt arms move around her waist hugging her tightly.

She stilled then turning ever so slowly to look into JJ's incredible eyes. "You owe me." Emily huskily growled, and she leaned in and claimed those beautiful lips with her own. JJ made a small sound as she returned the kiss in full. Several moments later they finished their kiss but remained in each other's arms. Emily felt a knot uncoil in her stomach. She had been so worried about JJ and to hold her close like this just felt so right. JJ seemed to be experiencing something similar because she softened against Emily and nestled in close.

After a few moments more, Emily turned slightly and grabbed the drinks she had poured. Nodding towards the couch nearest the fireplace, Emily led JJ across the room. Moving carefully through the dimly lit room, they snuggled up on one end of the extra-large loveseat. They didn't say anything for a long time. Instead, they sipped their drinks and looked into the fire. Emily thought she might look more rested than JJ. She wanted to know more, but she didn't want to break this moment. Crush it with reality or the strange world that had become their reality. She stretched out and pulled JJ against her. JJ's mind filled with memories of a cold cave, and Emily's body wrapped tight around her. Her warmth and caring willing JJ to stay alive. She pulled herself up even with Emily and gently stroked a hand down her face.

"Thank you for saving my life Emily Prentiss." said JJ. Emily opened her mouth but JJ shook her head. "Don't talk." So Emily let actions speak for her. She grabbed JJ's hand and pressed a kiss into the palm. Then Emily leaned in and kissed her again , and when JJ responded with that insanely sexy sound she deepen the kiss using her tongue to convey the message that Emily could not say. JJ was flooded with emotion, and rolled slightly bending one leg up so her thigh slid between Emily's. She began to rock slowly in time with Emily's talented tongue.

The lightning bolt that shot through Emily's core rocked her senses, and it was her turn to make low appreciative sounds. "Baby you…," was all she got out as JJ pulled her back into another intense kiss. Emily reached down and traced her hands up JJ's sides pulling the T-shirt she was wearing up with the motion of her hands. The warmth of her body burned into Emily's form and as her fingertips touched the waistband of the boy-cut panties the sound of the door opening broke the spell.

A harsh hissing whisper echoed through the room. "As members of this profession you have an understanding of the workings and procedures involved in protective custody situations. This should not have to be explained to you. Catching protective custody charges skinny dipping in the ocean puts me in a very awkward position. Go to bed and stay there." barked a decidedly unhappy D.O.D agent. After shutting the door firmly there was a burst of hushed laughter.

Penelope Garcia said through gasps, "Awkward position, he has no idea what it means to be in an awkward position." This was followed by an equally jovial Derek Morgan, "I don't think I have ever seen seaweed used like that before." More laughing then there was the sound of a quick kiss. Derek said, "Thanks Babydoll, I so needed that. Now get to bed."

The stunned couple on the couch had to help each other stay quiet. Emily expected her stitches to burst from the strain it was taking to keep her from laughing out loud. When they finally had regained some of their composer, Emily reached out and pushed some of JJ's hair behind her ear. "Maybe we should take a lesson and find a new location before we also get a stern talking to ourselves."

JJ almost lost it again but kept it together, "Or we could just find some seaweed to…" Emily started kissing JJ again to stop her from laughing. They parted, and JJ outlined Emily's mouth with her finger. She said seriously, "We have time Emily. Now that you are here with me, I can rest. Let's get some sleep now and see what tomorrow brings." Emily hated to admit it, but JJ was right. She was relaxed, and she could use the sleep too. They got up and placed their glasses on the bar. Holding hands they climbed the stairs. For a moment Emily thought of pulling JJ into her room, but the moment passed as she heard a door being pulled open. As JJ and Emily ducked into their respective rooms they heard Penelope marching down the hall to the bathroom complaining about finding sand in too many unusual places.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing, please find another story to read.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the support. Just a chapter or two left

When JJ rolled over she was dismayed to see that it was 5:30 in the morning. She closed her eyes and thought about Emily and what had happened just a few hours ago. It had been all about relief and accepted attraction. What still had JJ breathless was the raw emotion she felt in Emily's arms. There was no thought about all the ramification of their actions, there was no need. It had just been right. To her core, JJ felt that it was right for her and Emily to be together.

She sat up and looked at the knives and gun by her bed. No one was going to get in the way of this new future for her and Emily. That terrible memory did not haunt her sleep last night. Emily's presence in the house had chased it away allowing JJ to dream of other things. She flashed to it now by choice. They were back at the compound, and JJ was supporting Emily as they realized the nightmare was over. In mere moments, they would be safe and able to return to their lives, but within that same instant Emily had gone motionless in her arms. Beautiful eyes fixed and limbs lacking any strength, collapsing lifeless in her grip. "She's dead," had screamed through JJ's head and she felt some part of her die as well.

Try as she might she could not remember killing the doctor or Fleming. Instead, she remembered vaguely clinging to Emily's body after she had tried to revive her. Prying her arms away from the limp form, the medics finally found the faint pulse and told her that Emily was drugged and was not dead. She had wept uncontrollably. They finally had to give her a sedative to calm her down. JJ had begged to stay with Emily, but was told that the threat was not neutralized and they had shipped her off to this fishbowl for her own protection.

JJ had been planning ever since. No one would listen to her, by gathering all his prey in one spot Rogers was going to make a run at them she knew it. She had made a decision to step up just like at the compound. Rogers had been taken in by both Emily and herself. His profile had not changed. It was just exaggerated by a need for revenge. Rogers would not get a second chance to hurt them. She would find him first even if she had to do this alone.

She dressed in her fatigues, T-shirt and boots. She had worn them every day since she arrived here. After she positioned the gun and knives in the best position for running, she took a deep breath. Opening the door, she knew that no one from the team would be up yet. Stopping by Emily's door, she ran a hand over the knob thinking about opening it up to just take a look. Emily was most likely still sleeping, and JJ sighed to herself the woman had been through enough. Nope this was something she was going to handle maybe she would get lucky and Rogers would take the bait. She thought to herself, "Let's go for a run boys and see if the bad guys want to come out and play."

Walking down the stairs, JJ moved to the doors and threw them open. There were three D.O.D agents waiting for her. They all became very alert at her appearance in the doorway. "Agent Jareau we have talked about this." said the same man who had reprimanded Morgan and Garcia the night before, "You are not allowed to…" he stopped as JJ smiled and bolted. "Damn it!" he yelled and then waved a hand at the other men, "Get her back here." stomping into the house he slammed the door behind him.

JJ had the path down, and she flew along it with ease. She had to make it to the rocks to get away from the well-meaning agents behind her. Secretly, she believed they loved this. It was a game to them, anything had to beat door duty. They did not honestly believe any threat was near. She saw the rocks and made the leap to the boulder. Pushing off, she jumping to the next level and then using that momentum she sprang to a natural outcropping of rock. She was on top of the boulder scape in seconds and moving away fast. The guys chasing her were strong, but they were just too muscle bound to make the same jumps she could. They would have to double back around to follow her. She waved to them as she moved into the brush in search of her prey.

Emily was staring that the ceiling trying to remember where she was, and then she was awash in memories. The night had been so strange and then so amazing. Waking in the hospital and then flying to this strange location. Then there was JJ, Emily touched her lips and smiled. JJ had, Emily couldn't get her mind around the emotions she was feeling, JJ was hers was what she came up with. She had no idea where this would go, but for at least one night there was a connection. Emily wistfully thought that she should have pulled JJ into her room to continue the exploration of this new wonderful terrain, but JJ had said that there would be time. Emily believed her.

Throwing her arm to the side she grabbed her watch off the nightstand. It was 7:30 in the morning, and she now had a new question. Why the hell was she awake? The answer came seconds later as a male voice, pitched high due to agitation, rang through the house. "What the hell kind of cockamamie operation do you run Agent Hotchner.? You and your agents are aware that there could be a very real threat to your lives." The man paused too angry to speak for a moment. He continued in controlled tones but still louder than necessary for 7:30 a.m., "I find these two outside at night skinny dipping for God's sake, and then there is that Jareau woman and her morning death wish. As of right now you will assure me that…"

Emily sat up and then dashed to the door. She stopped cussing as she threw on whatever clothes she could find and then slammed her door open and tore down the stairs. "What's wrong with JJ?" she ground out as she cleared the stairs. "What are you talking about?" The four people standing in next to the front door looked at her in shock. "Answer me damn it!" she yelled not caring about the pain it caused her.

A sleepy voice behind her spoke, "Hey everybody, Emily's here." then Rossi turned, shaking his head, and moved back to his room.

"Emily, oh my god…" said Penelope as tears filled her eyes. Morgan and Hotch were speechless in their surprise.

"I need an answer about JJ now." ground Emily through her teeth.

The door opened, and JJ walked through stopping at the sight of Emily first and then the rest of the group. They all turned to look at her. "Crap," said JJ under her breath and then moved around the group grabbing Emily's hand. Turning she said, "You," pointing at the red faced man next to Hotch, "if you have something to say to me. Find me, I take full responsibilities for my actions, they are my own." She looked to the rest of the team who had more than concerned looks on their faces. JJ voice was tired as she spoke, "I know," she put up her hands. "I need to talk to Emily for a moment, could you make some breakfast and then I will send her down to you." Moving up the stairs, JJ pulled Emily to her room.

The door clicked closed, and JJ pulled Emily fully against her. She kissed her hard and with a desperation that Emily pulled back from. "JJ wait," she placed her hands on JJ's arms. The woman flinched at the contact and Emily froze. JJ rolled her eyes and turned slightly showing the massive bruises that were blooming in all shades of purple, green and blues. Emily growled and tears filled her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

JJ's eyes flashed, and she snapped, "Emily you didn't do this to me. Rogers did. He is the one that wanted us. He is the one that hurt us. He is the one that forced us to kill people, and he's the one that…." JJ was raging. Emily grabbed her and pulled her close, holding her tight. JJ began to cry then she began to sob.

Emily let her tears fall freely. She whispered, "JJ we did what we had to do. You saved me. I saved you. We survived."

Yanking away from Emily, JJ gave a harsh laugh, "But I didn't save you Emily." She wiped her hand over her face, "You were there in my arms. I couldn't find your heartbeat, you weren't breathing. Oh God! I just let them shoot you. If it had been a bullet and not a dart…." JJ covered her face with her hands.

Emily grabbed JJ again and pulled her close, "Oh Baby," she held JJ as she sobbed again. She moved her to the bed and sat her down. She lowered herself to her knees and got right in JJ's face. Clearing her throat, Emily asked gently, "Please look at me." When JJ made eye contact, Emily noticed how tired she looked. "First of all you did save me." JJ started to argue. Emily put a finger to her mouth. She raised an eyebrow and JJ cracked a weak smile, "The doctor said that I am alive because of the duct tape you used to close my wound. I would have bled to death without it holding the wound closed, and the dart I was hit with got stuck in the layers of the stuff you wrapped around me. It didn't fully discharge. So my silly, beautiful, sexy woman, you did save me." Emily pulled JJ's hand to her and placed it over her heart. The sensation having JJ touching her made Emily's heart race.

"Do you feel that?" Emily asked. JJ shook her head unable to speak and so she just met Emily's eyes. Emily continued softly, "I am here, and this heart is all yours. It beats for you." She rocked forward and kissed JJ gently. "For as long as you want it. Understand me." They remained that way for a moment and then Emily stood. JJ went to stand but Emily softly pushed her back to the bed and took a seat next to her. "Now tell me about your morning death wish." JJ laughed a sad laugh.

After about thirty minutes of discussion, Emily left JJ's room. After such an emotional outburst, JJ just faded before Emily's eyes and was now sleeping soundly. She had learned that JJ had only slept about two hours a night since her arrival. JJ told Emily that she knew that Rogers and any others under his influence would be coming for the team. Just sitting in the house waiting to be attacked was useless so she had been using herself as bait to pull him out or at least to get an idea of where he was. Emily had clamped her teeth shut to keep from scolding JJ for taking such risks.

The team was not happy with JJ either and had been questioning her judgment. They believed she was suffering from some type of post-traumatic stress. JJ half agreed with them, but that didn't mean there was not a threat. That doubled with her guilt and emotional turmoil over what had happened to Emily had almost broken her. She needed someone to believe her.

Emily shot her a grin and then said with a rough voice. "Oh Baby, I believe you and I am here now. Everyone will be safe. We will see to it." She kissed the top of her head and watch as JJ drifted off to sleep. Shutting the door gently she placed her palm on the door. JJ was right. Rogers would be coming. That wasn't the problem. JJ behavior was not that hard to understand, she had just continued the commando tactics they had used to survive. What had Emily's stomach flipping were JJ's feelings for her. Was last night all about guilt? All the flirting and kissing, had JJ just been playing to Emily's feeling to make up for not protecting her?

Walking to her room, Emily changed into something more presentable. She brushed her teeth, and as she combed her hair she looked at her reflection. She told herself as she looked into her own worried eyes that the sooner they found Rogers the better, only then could she sort out JJ's real feelings for her. Steeling herself for interrogation she put on an easy smile and went down to greet the rest of the team.

Luckily Rossi was up and had informed the team that Emily really should not be talking. So instead of the expected interrogation she was hugged, fed and saturated with glasses of water. Rossi had shared the water drinking part too. Emily played up the no talking thing even though the morning vocal exertions had actually helped loosen things up. She took Morgan and Hotch's hands and said, "You okay?"

The men smiled and then Morgan explained, "Thanks to the DJ skills of one Penelope Garcia. We made it out of the truck with about five minutes to spare." They shared the story and Emily had to laugh at the luck involved in her friends survival. If JJ had not been able to make that call, those two men would be dead.

Seeing a serious look cross Emily's face, Penelope quickly continued the story including Reid as the inspiration for the plan and that Strauss was catching holy hell for the stunt, but they all agreed it had been worth it. Penelope made everyone laugh when she told Emily how she had hung up on JJ when she had called of help. Morgan tried to tease Penelope, but Emily grabbed her hand and said, "You saved us so many times. JJ and I would not be here without that bag you gave us. Thank you." With that Penelope teared up again and hugged Emily so tight that she had to remind Penelope she still had stitches. Releasing her with apologies they all sat in silence for a while. Emily noticed that Penelope kept looking through the doors at the stairs.

"JJ's asleep," Emily said. The team all sighed with universal relief. "What?" asked Emily.

The team exploded with replies, but Reid won out, "We have been terribly worried about her. She hasn't been sleeping at all. She barely eats. We are so worried that she will get hurt as she goes out on her own to hunt this guy. "

Emily started to speak on JJ behalf, but Rossi put a hand on her arm, "We get it Emily. Both you and JJ showed amazing strength and ingenuity taking down Fleming and the militia. The two of you saved countless lives by taking out the munitions, Fleming and Rogers." Rossi narrowed his eyes at Emily when she sighed and shook her head with regret. Rossi continued more forcefully, "No, you stopped him Emily. Don't blame yourself for anything. The two of you don't have to do this alone. We are here and willing to step up and help. JJ just is not in a place to let us do that yet. She will get there, we know that. How about you, will you let us help find this guy?" The team shifted and looked at her.

She thought about it and then said, "Need a plan." The team smiled, and everyone's voice rang through the room with ideas of how to nail this guy.

* * *

The sun had come and gone on a long day. The team had retired to the entertainment area of the house for some down time. They all seemed to be relaxed. Pulling together as a team had done wonders for them all. Everyone had checked on JJ throughout the day, but she had been sleeping soundly. No one had the heart to wake her.

Emily's attention was caught by Morgan's lament that there would be no music this evening because he had forgotten to recharge during their planning session. The team groaned because the only videos were essentially porn and, as much as they liked each other, watching that together was never going to happen. The music was even worse. The previous owner had considered himself gifted in the musical arts, and the whole collection was recorded karaoke. The team told Emily that they had listened the first night, and that was enough for a lifetime.

Having noticed the piano in the corner, Emily swallowed hard as she stood up and walked over to it. As she sat down and ran her hands over the keys, Morgan clapped his hands together. Emily had been drunk when she told him that she could play. He had tried to get her to play for him thousands of times but she always refused, too nervous to play before friends because she just played older songs. She ran the scale, and the instrument was in tune. Taking a deep breath she began to play, and after some tentative experimentation, the music flowed. The crowd was more than appreciative, and Emily had to smile at her friends support.

Morgan grabbed Penelope and they began dancing. Reid, Rossi and Hotch had found a cribbage board and were engrossed in the game as they alternated turns. Emily found she relaxed being able to think about something else for a moment. She was focused on the keys when she felt a presence near her. Finishing her song, she turned to find JJ watching her from the door. She was holding a cup of soup and looked so much better Emily could not believe it. When the music stopped, the team all turned and saw JJ too. Raising her mug to the room, they welcomed her as she walked in to sit near the piano.

Emily started playing her next song, and 'I've Got a Crush on You' began to drift through the room. She didn't look at the keys. Her gaze was locked with JJ's and although she had her doubts as to JJ actions. Emily just could not stop wanting her. JJ must have noticed something because she stood, walking over to the bench and sat down. The song ended, and JJ moved even closer to Emily.

Penelope begged for more as she wanted to keep Morgan dancing for as long as possible. Emily looked to JJ and started the opening notes for 'I Only Have Eyes for You'. JJ sighed and said, "Emily Prentiss you are such a flirt." Carefully JJ placed her hand on Emily's knee. Emily shot JJ a look. "It's okay just keeping playing," JJ whispered into Emily's ear as she started draw slow circles on the top of Emily's knee. The breath caught in Emily chest.

With a quick panicked view of the room, Emily saw that no one was paying any attention. Emily barely controlled her hands on the keyboard as she felt JJ's circles slowly drift higher pausing about mid-thigh. Emily cursed quietly, and JJ giggled. Emily's had to close her eyes as JJ flattened her hand and ever so slowly moved her palm across Emily's thigh dipping her fingers just over the edge of her leg and then pulling back slowly only to return moments later slightly higher. "JJ, Baby please," said Emily softly but with an urgency that made JJ moan softly. "Oh that is not helping," breathed Emily as she recognized that sound.

JJ chuckled softly as Emily was bringing the song to an end. "Do you think you could walk me to my room to talk about this further?" said JJ in breathy voice. Emily swallowed hard and was nodding a very sincere, "Yes!" when the sound of a gunshot broke the spell.


	16. Chapter 16

The single gunshot shattered the protective shell that had surrounded the room. No one on the team had actually forgotten about the threat, but just for those few moments the normalcy was bliss. Emily reached down and grabbed JJ's hand. She held JJ still as the other team members ran by. When the others had left, Emily pulled the hand to her lips and kissed it. Her eyes blazed with the unfulfilled need JJ had stirred in her. JJ swallowed hard at the intensity of that look, glancing around quickly, she leaned forward and kissed Emily. "I would not have started anything if I thought that…" Emily leaned in and kissed JJ deeply. "Okay maybe I would have." giggled JJ when she finally pulled away. As they sat there, the danger of their situation seeped in, and passionate feelings were replaced with grim resolve. Taking a deep breath, JJ asked, "Are you ready to do this again?"

Emily, who was finally able to talk again, replied regretfully, "No not really, but we don't seem to have a choice." she paused and gathered herself. "While you were sleeping, we came up with a small plan." Anger and fear flashed in JJ eyes, but Emily pulled her hand back to her lips and it halted the emotional runaway before it started. "They need to help, Baby. You can't expect them to hide while we do this. Your morning runs have provided you with insight to the area. You have the lead here. We have profiled this guy and know him. I've shared that with the team and they added some interesting insights too. We can catch him again I know it. Just get us to him or better yet get him to us."

JJ tilted her head and leaned in to touch her forehead to Emily's, "My god, this is crazy, but I love it when you call me Baby." Emily laughed out loud, JJ continued, "Let's go hunting." They stood and moved up the stairs.

Rogers was delighted to think of the fear his warning shot had sent through the people in the house. They had been cowering for most of the day. All except the blonde one from the compound, she was the only one showing any resolve. Not a sign of any of the rest of the cowards, he was disappointed. That blonde still impressed him. All her brave attempts of lure him out of hiding. Coming so close so many times to breaking his resolve, she tried to make him fall for the same stupid tricks that she and that other woman had used to defeat him. A muscle twitched painfully in his cheek, and he reached up and stroked the wounds on his neck and face with his good hand.

"Alpha, there is motion in the house. Do you want us to deploy?" ask an overeager man holding a rifle, and way too excited to be anything but dead moments into any battle. He disgusted Rogers, but this small force of idiots was all he had to work with since the compound was taken. The man was almost vibrating with the need to do something. Rogers waved his hand out, and the man scurried away half-way yelling for the others to move into position. They would all serve their purpose, and that is all he cared about. He would get his revenge, and that was all that mattered.

Rogers fell back against a rock face that was at his back. He felt the wetness of his shredded flesh start to seep through the bandages as he pressed against the rock. This miserable existence would be over soon, and he would meet up with his brother Fleming again. It stilled amazed him how they had met, Flemings older brother and two others had attacked his family's home when he was young. Rogers had watched the family dog rip the young men to pieces when his own father could not protect them.

Flemings' father had taken in his mother and him and cared for them as penitence for the son's actions. They had been together as a family ever since. Right up to the time that Fleming had been killed at the compound. He cursed to himself, "If that damn woman had not drugged him, his brother would be alive, but no he had failed." He pressed his back into the rock, letting the uneven surface grind into the torn meat. "He had been punished for his failure. It had been a just punishment."

Thinking back he remembered he was struggling against the drug. He had located a spot to bed down for a couple of hours to sleep off the side effects. It was his own arrogance that prevented him from checking the area for danger. The old tree hid the opening to the small depression, and he stumbled into it unprepared. The dog hit him full on. Its teeth and claws ripping at his throat and face, if he had not been carrying the knife from his boot still there would have been no defense. Slicing at the dog in desperation, he knocked the dog back but was spun around in the process. The dog came at him again, digging in teeth and claws, and then raking them down his flesh as Rogers had struggled to pull away from a full pounce. He narrowly avoided the large jaws snapping his neck. Rolling quickly, his knife wedged into the neck of the dog hitting an artery which ended the dog's life.

The proud beast had done its job well, and if Rogers hadn't been the man he was he would have been killed. Rogers must have passed out for a short amount of time after the attack because when he came to he realized there was someone else in the cave calling to him. "Alpha, Alpha, Alpha" over and over the man called. Rogers had freed the man to allow him to tend his wounds. When Rogers was patched up, he killed the man for being so careless, and costing that magnificent animal it's life. With no other choice, he had waited until the military had left the area. He moved back to the compound to meet up with what was left of the force and plot his revenge.

He watched as the pathetic group of men moved out with their rifles and he spit on the ground, "Good riddance." He said. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out several pills and then swallowed them. Those were the last of the pain killers, but he wasn't worried. He wouldn't need any more in a very short time.

The whole team gathered behind the copper doors after moving to their rooms to gather any needed equipment. Hotch took lead, "Okay we know this man's profile. It will be amplified by his need for revenge. The gunshot was his invitation to join the game. We need to feed his feelings of control and driving the action. Our only unknown is how many men are with him." He turned to JJ and Emily with a stern look on his face, "You will only go as far as necessary to pull him in and then you must get back here on the double. Do I make myself clear?" The two women nodded in agreement. "Good." He looked to Reid and Garcia, "We need you two in the safe room. Stay there so we have a base of operation, when we need your assistance we have to be able to find you fast, so please stay there unless called out by one of us." The team broke to double-check their equipment and review different parts of the plan.

Morgan hugged Garcia, and as she walked away he leaned into Reid and said quietly, "You will protect her. I'm trusting you with the most important thing in my life here." Reid smiled nodding that he would protect Garcia no matter what. Morgan slapped his shoulder and then moved to Hotch and Rossi

The D.O.D agents had a perimeter set and were itching for a fight. Rossi had sweet talked them into allowing them to join in the defense of the area. Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan moved out to join the agents. Reid and Garcia hugged JJ and Emily then moved to the safe room off of the stairs in the entertainment room to set up the operations base. JJ and Emily were left alone in the foyer. JJ was checking over Emily, "you have your gun and your…" Emily laughed, and JJ stopped the checklist.

"I'm good", Emily grabbed her shirt she pulled it up, and there was a wide band of thick duct tape around her middle.

JJ sucked in her breath and touched the neon colored mass, and then looked into those lovely brown eyes across from her. "Emily, I want you to know just in case something happens…" Emily pulled away quickly. JJ was taken off guard. "Emily…" she called with concern.

"Nope, you can tell me everything when we are done with all of this." said Emily with a somewhat panicked sound in her voice. "There is no goodbye here. The both of us are going to be okay. I have to know that, and you will be talking to me long after this night is over." Emily voice shook betraying her well of emotion boiling inside her.

JJ grabbed Emily's arm. Emily stilled at JJ touch, JJ smiled and said softly, "Okay fine, but I love you just as much now as I will when we're done, and I just thought I would tell you." She pulled Emily into a scorching kiss. If Emily's emotions were high before they hit astronomical levels with the touch of JJ's lips.

Morgan busted into the room, "Girls we got, wow, aah…., oh wow," JJ broke from Emily with a smile. She walked out the door with a touch on Morgan's arm. He watched her go then spun around to look at Emily. He raised his eyebrows and a huge grin appeared on his lips. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Oh save it Seaweed Boy," said a rattled Emily as she followed JJ out the door. Morgan's voice caught in this throat, and the funniest look past over his face.

Emily's arrival outside the house was the catalyst for the operation to begin. The minute she stepped outside, gunfire erupted, and everyone took cover. The D.O.D agents who had set up advanced posts laid down cover fire, allowing JJ and Emily moved along the house to the starting point of JJ's daily run. Emily knew that JJ had three or four routes through the underbrush and trusted her to guide them. JJ was about to make her move when Emily grabbed her, "JJ, I…."

JJ turned with a gleam in her eye, "Oh no, I don't think we should talk now." She said sarcastically and then bolted forcing Emily to chase her into the underbrush. Watching JJ ascend the rocks, Emily gritted her teeth knowing this was going to hurt a little. Both women had made the jumps, were off down the path, when they heard sounds behind them. Two men were in pursuit. They moved down the path drawing the men after them. Running full out, "This was it," thought Emily, "the plan was working." Rogers and his cohorts were following them. The D.O.D agents and the rest of the BAU would be right on their heels to take out whoever was on their tail. JJ nodded to move down an off shoot of the path. There was the perfect cover off to the side, and they dove for it. Both women swung around guns at the ready, but the men had turned and were running the other direction.

"What the hell," said JJ as she positioned her gun and scanned the area. "Where did they go?" Emily was just as confused. JJ said, "We have to head back, if they're not giving chase they are going to be running right at Hotch, Morgan and Rossi." They stood, and were about to head down the path when gunfire peppered the ground all around them forcing them to retreat up the path as fast as they could go. Rogers smiled as he watched his little rabbits run as he reloaded.

This portion of the path wound up hill, and JJ and Emily used the curves to cover one another until they found another cover spot and took it. Every time they attempted to get back to the main path. Gunfire would erupt driving them farther away. It was Rogers, it had to be, but each time they checked there was no one behind them that they could see. "Do you see anything?" asked Emily trying to catch her breath. It had been a sentimental gesture with the duct tape, but now she was glad to have it. Her side was starting to ache, and she was afraid she had popped some of her stitches. JJ was scanning the area and indicated that she saw no one. "How far are we off the normal path?" asked Emily

"We are a good half mile or more away from the route we discussed." said JJ whose voice betrayed her concern. "We are obviously being driven out here. Rogers has something planned, and I don't want to find out what it is." Emily nodded her agreement. "I think we have to split up." said JJ dryly.

"No," hissed Emily sharply.

"Now wait, hear me out." said JJ. "Our plan is working. Rogers has taken the bait and is following us. If we split up we can do just what was planned, only it will be you trailing and taking Rogers out when he follows me."

"No," said Emily again but with desperation in her voice, "I will not let you take that chance alone. If we can continue to stay in front of him…"

JJ shook her head, "He is playing with us, Emily. You know that. He could have taken us out at any time. We have to do this, I trust you Baby. You will not let anything happen to me, and we can get this bastard."

Emily was quiet for a while trying to think of anything else they could do. There was nothing. The profile had held, and they could get him again. JJ was right. Emily just didn't know if she could handle JJ at risk like that. That special area of Emily's brain kicked in and reasoned that if they were ever going to have a life together, with their jobs which were not safe or easy, she would have to accept JJ at risk. She would have to trust that JJ could handle any situation. With a heavy sigh, Emily said, "Okay how do we get him to follow just you? He has both of us in his sights."

JJ smiled broadly, "I didn't run my legs off up here for a week and not learn a thing or two about the terrain." She spent the next few minutes describing what they should do. Emily understood the plan, it was risky, but it just might work. They scanned the area and still did not see any sign of Rogers. JJ reached out and squeezed Emily's hand. "Let's finish this and get on with our lives." They took a deep breath and then bolted off the path.

Rogers had lost his focus because of the women's lack of movement. The jolt to his system as he jumped to track them washed pain through his body. He had predicted their plan and used it to his advantage. This dash off the path caught him off guard. He tried to fire ahead of them to drive them back to the path, but there was a harsh cry and a scream of, "No," split the air after the shot.

Trying to get a better line of sight Rogers adjusted, but only saw one woman moving forward. "Damn," he growled, "That was so unsatisfying." He planned to kill them both together. He crashed through the brush after remaining woman desperate for some completion of his plan.

JJ flew forward and heard the crunching through the underbrush behind her. "Yes!" she thought, "They had him." It was just a matter of time before Emily took him out. They had counted on Rogers need for revenge would make him skip checking his kill. Emily and JJ had just done some simple sound effects to sell it. JJ cranked on the speed and curved her route to clear the path for Emily to take the shot. The earth gave out beneath her, and JJ tumbled to the ground. A stupid hole in the ground had just ruined everything. Rogers was on her in a second, and there was no way to take out Rogers without hitting JJ.

Rogers roared in triumph. He held his gun to JJ head and pushed her through the underbrush. She jerked to get at him, but he struck the nerve center on the side of her leg sending pain coursing down her limb. She could barely walk after that, and he clutched her to him. Pulling her along, they crashed through the foliage back to the path that they had been on. JJ looked for Emily but saw nothing. The only thing they had going for them now was that surprise that she was still alive.

They made it to the path and Rogers pushed for JJ to walk faster. He was holding her so tightly it was painful. He would swing wildly around using JJ as a shield. JJ could not fight against his strength. She would have to think of something and soon to get out of this mess.

Emily had watched the whole thing. She had just about fired when JJ fell, and Rogers had darted to the side. He was on JJ so fast that there was not clean shot. He didn't know Emily was alive the way he was stomping through the brush. She moved freely, but he was being so erratic that she could not get a clear shot. She decided to take a risk, and she moved to a different path that allowed her to watch but also move around in front of them. She spied a spot in the path were a rock formation extended up about 10 feet on the side of the path. Emily took a last look at the pair still moving down the path, and then ran like hell towards her ambush point.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing, please find another story to read.

If anyone had been watching Emily running through the brush, they would have thought she was deranged. Pulling her shirt over her head, she tucked it into the small of her back down into her pants so it would not fall out. Whipping around to glance down the main path, she could not see JJ and Rogers, but she doubled her efforts anyway. Pawing at the tape she had put around her middle, she pulled it from her skin to wrap it from wrist to elbow. She reached the rock and then heard the sound. "Damn it," she growled as she recognized it immediately as the crashing of surf.

Not one hundred yards from the ambush point was an observational platform that looked off over a cliff down to the sea below. They had been moving steadily uphill, but she had not given a thought to what might be at the end of the path. Frantically she searched the ground and found a stick. Wrapped one end of the tape around the wood, Emily wedged it into a split in the rock. She glanced down the path, and knew it was just a matter of time before they would be able to see her. Pulling back she began shredding and then weaving the tape. She only hoped there would be enough time.

JJ had tried to look for Emily, but Rogers had her held tightly to him obstructing much of her view. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and the nearly full moon helped. She started searching for anything along the path to help her, but nothing caught her attention. Rogers was not breathing right and was laboring more than he should. Her leg had recovered from the punch she had taken, but she played like it was still slowing her gate. She asked, "What are you going to do? If you run for it, you can get away. This is just prolonging the inevitable. They will make you play for killing Emily."

Rogers laughed and spit out harshly, "But you miss the point pretty lady, I am already dead. This shell of the man I was is just waiting to punish the rest of you." He stopped and swung her around and ran the barrel of the gun down her cheek. His destroyed face gave her what JJ thought was a look of appreciation, "The lot of you are only alive because I wish it. I could have taken you all out anytime." He yelled. Then he chuckled, "But you," he shook the gun at her, "You have been tempting me using yourself as bait." He crushed her to him in a weird type of hug. JJ shuttered. "You kept me interested by testing my resolve. Your daily runs made me feel alive. I have lost so much as punishment for allowing my brother to die." He pushed her back, keeping a vise like grip on her arm, and ripped off the bandages at his neck.

The mangled flesh was raw and angry looking even in the dark. "But you showed me, I had control of my mind. I still could think as a predator. I would track you and plot all the ways to kill you. I could taste it, you were so close at certain times." Rogers slammed her into his chest and pressed the uninjured side of his face to the top of her head. JJ swallowed down her disgust. Rogers loosen his grip just a small amount, "They will be so sorry when I take you with me to see my brother. Your people will see us just in time for us to die." he growled in satisfaction and started pulling JJ up the path again.

JJ pulled away, but Rogers seemed to be renewed by their little chat and again had her press against him. Dropping her head down a bright green strip of tape caught her eye. "Had she really seen that?" thought JJ. Then she saw another one, and her spirits soared. Emily was still with her and nearby. She had never seriously doubted it, but the evidence was reassuring. Rogers was clueless to the importance of the tape. He would think nothing of it only bits of trash or markers left by hikers. JJ gapped and then had to bury a shocked laugh in a cough as she saw a taped arrow pointing down at an "X". "Baby," she thought, "I don't know what you are planning, but I'm ready."

Emily peered down the path from atop the rock outcrop. Finally they were in her sights, and she was breathing again. She thought that she would be short on time, but they had not come, and Emily was beside herself with worry that Rogers had changed direction. Things were going to be okay now. JJ had to have seen the tape. "My girl notices everything." thought Emily proudly. Rogers still held her tight, but the element of surprise had to count for something. Emily was counting on JJ stopping the assassin on the right spot. That would give them the best chance. She tightened her grip and crouched low.

They approached the rock formation, and JJ could hear the crashing of the waves. This idiot was going to try to pull her off a cliff. JJ stiffened, coming to a stop at the thought. Rogers laughed as he pulled her to him and then for the first time pushed her in front of him. As she stumbled forward, what appeared to be a roughly drawn arrow appeared in the path ahead of her. JJ swallowed another laugh as she slowed again trying to get her adrenalin rush under control. Rogers shoved her forward again. She fell to the ground, and he roughly pulled her to her feet. He gave her more leeway as he once again shoved her forward as if daring her to run. JJ started playing to Rogers need to cause fear, moving with halting steps and jerky nervous motions. She finally saw the large "X" scratched in the dirt under the rock outcropping.

JJ darted a few steps forward moving under the rock, and then just a little past her target. She turned quickly to Rogers. She held her hands out in a pleading gesture, "Please just wait," she took a small step back, "I just need you to stop and wait." She cried taking another small step back.

Rogers leered with predator instinct flashing in his eyes. This woman feared him, as broken as he was, she was pleading for her life. She had taunted him over and over, but he had refrained. The joy at again being the hunter surged through him. This brave woman had her wish. He was taking the bait. It was almost sad to have to kill the thing that had restored his reason for living. He straightened with a growl, and took a step forward to land right on the "X." JJ smiled at him and with a sharp tone said coldly, "You should have stopped." He stared at her and then his foot was ripped out from beneath him.

Emily jumped from the rock gripping tightly to her make shift rope of duct tape. A loop of the sticky neon green material snapped around Rogers leg as it was pulled from its buried resting position up the rock face. The snapping of Rogers' knee being pulled out of its socket, and his scream of pain spurred JJ to action. She rushed the man and kicked away his gun and then kicked him for good measure. Emily who had hit the ground and rolled was on her feet. Moving up beside JJ, they grabbed Rogers, yanking his arms to a position to wrap the rope around his wrists then down to his legs where they pulled his limbs together and tied them off as well.

Emily recovered her shirt and put it on. It was pretty torn up. She had used it to ease the path of the duct tape rope sliding around the rock. She joined JJ who was sitting on the ground a good distance from Rogers. They looked at each other both still a bit stunned. They were beaten up, exhausted and overwhelmed by this whole experience. It was as if this lack of threat was too unreal for them to take in. "So we're down to the old "X" marks the spot plan." said JJ after a few quiet moments.

"Yep, it's a classic." replied Emily with a quiet grin. After a moment of silence Emily questioned, "Wait, please wait, and I need you to stop?"

"Honesty is the best policy." said JJ returning the grin.

They looked back and Rogers was thrashing around on the ground fighting against his bonds. Emily called back, "Hey Rogers please stop that. You might hurt yourself."

"Kill me! Damn you, Kill me!" He screamed in rage and continued to thrash. They had enough tape rope around his arms and legs that he was going nowhere.

"Don't think so," called JJ with a bite to her voice. "We are not like you and never will be." More softly to herself she said, "Thank God!" They sat in silence for a while longer.

Emily looked down then turned to look at JJ and said, "Do you still love me?"

JJ raised her eyebrows and looked back into Emily's eyes, "Well you didn't want to talk about that now did you." she teased.

Emily was quiet for a moment and then said, "Yep, I said that." She paused for a few more moments of silence and then cleared her throat, "But you should know that I love you too. I am so in love with you, I can't even express it properly." JJ let out a little laugh and leaned in, Emily stopped her motion, "Oh no, please don't kiss me or touch me or anything like that."

JJ looked confused and opened her mouth to ask why, but Emily interrupted, "Every time I get to kiss you I get shot at or a killer dog chases me or…." JJ grabbed Emily and kissed her between laughs as the sounds of Hotch and Rossi's voices and other voices of help started to drift through the air.

**FINAL TOUCHES**

The next two weeks were a blur. The D.O.D and the F.B.I did interview after interview with the team. There were intense interrogations of both Emily and JJ. The amount of paperwork involved in taking down a domestic terrorist organization was staggering. Emily and JJ had seen each other less than two hours total in the whole of the time they had returned. Both were too tired to do anything but eat and talk about the next meeting topic when they were in each other's company. Emily took over several of the general briefings to allow JJ to have an extended time with Henry.

The team was finally found to have been victims of this plot. All reviews of their actions reported that they had gone above and beyond in service to the country. Emily and JJ were given credit for the capture of the serial killer called Rogers, who it was reported that on his first appearance in court attempted to attack the judge and was killed with three shots to the head. They were also given credit for taking down a plot against the government, taking out Dr. Mary Harlow who was on the most wanted list and Fleming a rouge agent of the D.O.D.

They were to be honored at an evening ceremony later that night, a cocktail party thrown by several of the directors of various agencies. This whole event had ruffled a bunch of feathers between groups and this was a feel good event to help smooth things over. They also were to be given a month off to recuperate from what they had been through.

The team all headed for the elevator together. Penelope and JJ stood in front of Prentiss and Morgan in the elevator. Hotch, Reid and Rossi on the other side. Everyone was talking about the party and the month off. JJ said to Penelope, "The time will be relaxing because Will and Gloria have taken Henry to New Orleans to visit some friends. To recover from these meetings, I think I might just have to spend at least a week in bed." Emily's breath pulled in so quickly she choked herself. Morgan slapped her on the back and she shot him a look, but he was smiling so large it had to hurt his face.

"JJ, can I get a ride to the party tonight," asked Penelope. "My car is in the shop."

Emily's head shot up, she screamed to herself, "No, no, no."

Morgan spoke up, "Baby doll, you are going with me. I'm picking you up." Garcia looked at Morgan in confusion. The doors opened, and he led Penelope out of the elevator but not before whispering to Emily, "Gotcha covered."

"JJ," Emily gently touched her arm. "I would be happy to pick you up."

"Thought you would never ask, see you at 7:00." JJ replied with a smile and walked to her car as Emily watched her go.

There was not any thought to the dress for the evening, they had to be in professional black and whites. When JJ met Emily at the door, she looked wonderful as usual. Emily did not linger, and they moved to the car with a let's get this over with attitude. They drove mostly in silence just sharing a few comments here and there, but nothing substantial. It was almost as if they were waiting for the other to break the ice again. As they pulled up to the valet Emily said, "Does Will have Henry for the week?"

JJ tilted her head and with a half grin said, "Yes, do you have any plans?"

Emily grinned back, "I do now."

The party was as they all predicted, a nice show for the big guys. The team was as careful of their comments in this setting as they had been in their debriefings. Everyone was looking to blame someone for Fleming's breach of national security. When the powers that be finally decided that the team really had not been hiding anything more they acknowledged the team. The party lasted another hour before Strauss gave the team the high sign to take off. Rossi waved to them all and then walked to join Erin. Hotch and Reid each ran to catch their respective train and plane. Derek and Penelope were nowhere to be found as JJ and Emily looked to say goodbye.

So Emily smiled to JJ, "Let's hit the road." They walked out to the front and JJ headed for the valet station. Emily caught her by the hand and then nodded her head back towards the pickup location. A beautiful black limo was driving up. When it parked an older driver stepped out and tipped his hat to Emily and she smiled back, "Hey Frank thanks for the pick-up. How's the ambassador?"

"She's out of town," He gave Emily a wink and tossed her a set of keys, "for at least two months. But I think you knew that." He grabbed the door and opened it. He smiled at JJ. "Good evening ma'am." JJ looked to Emily, but she just motioned to the door and JJ moved into the car. As Emily followed JJ, she shared a look with the driver who just nodded his approval.

They settled as the car moved away, "Emily is there something you want to tell me?" asked JJ as she looked to her companion.

"No," said Emily "I so would rather show you." She slid over to JJ and gently touched her face then leaned in and kissed her. They both sighed and relaxed with the contact, but Emily pulled away faster than JJ expected. Reaching for a bottle of water, she offered one to JJ.

They sat back, sipped their water and enjoyed being moved along without the stress of dealing with the traffic themselves. Emily placed a hand on JJ's knee and began drawing small circles. JJ smiled and laughed softly. Emily moved up JJ's leg just a little then gave a small tug on JJ skirt. JJ looked at Emily an then up towards the driver. Emily leaned over and said, "Don't worry, Frank almost never looks back here." JJ looked up in alarm and Emily giggled. "I'm kidding."

Emily got serious then and reluctantly pulled her hand away from JJ. Reached out JJ took Emily's hand in hers. "What is it?" she asked and pulled Emily's hand to her mouth and kissed it.

Emily moaned softly. "JJ," she swallowed. "I don't want to pressure you. If I do something that makes you uncomfortable or move too fast you have got to let me know." JJ was struck by the seriousness of Emily's demeanor.

"Emily I…" said JJ.

Cutting her off, Emily continued not meeting JJ's eyes, "Without the stress of the fight your feelings may not be as intense as they were. The middle of that mess had emotions rolling, I understand if you have changed your mind about us and I will take you home." the car came to a stop. There was silence in the car. The door opened, and neither woman moved.

"Get out of the car Emily." said JJ softly but firmly. Emily slid over, and they both were out the door and heading to a covered entry way. Emily turned and chatted with Frank for a moment then joined JJ who looked to Emily, "Where are we?" she asked.

"This is a place I keep off my family's estate. It's my happy place you could say." Emily pulled the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. "Frank helps me take care of the place when he is not on duty for the ambassador." She pushed the door open, and they entered. A few lights were on, but it was not brightly lit at all. Emily turned and pushed the door closed and was about to suggest drinks when she felt JJ's body push up against her pinning her against the door.

JJ's hands drifted around Emily's waist, and she turned her so they were face to face. Emily felt JJ's hand slowly slide up her body until it rested on her heart. "Not so long ago you said this heart was mine." JJ leaned in and kissed Emily to prevent her from saying anything, then pulled back and continued, "For as long as I wanted." She kiss Emily again, "Did you lie?" she said quickly.

"No," breathed Emily, "It's just…" JJ lips again met Emily's with searing heat.

JJ pulled back, "You said that you loved me. Did you mean that?"

"God yes," said Emily overwhelmed at JJ's intensity, "I just… oh man, JJ I…" JJ had moved her hand and was slowly undoing the buttons on Emily's shirt one by one.

"I appreciate your concern for my feelings." JJ leaned down and kissed Emily's neck and then move to where the first button had been and kissed the revealed skin. She kept her lips against Emily's body and traced a path back up so that she was right under her ear. "You are right. Being away from the fight has changed the intensity of my feelings." Emily stilled, JJ continued, "I love you so much more…" Emily claimed JJ lips in an instant. JJ made that little sound in response and Emily lost all control.

They moved from the doorway, in a series of embraces marked by small piles of clothing. Emily directed them to the bedroom, and they fell against the cool sheets an intertwined body exploring with touch and taste. There was no fight for control between the women; the natural flow of action versus response guided their movements. Each received as much pleasure from providing the sensations, as reveling in them. Skin tingled, and bodies tensed with desire to be released and built again and again by the skills of their partner.

Hours later they found themselves watching the sunrise in Emily's kitchen. They were drinking some coffee and finishing up some eggs and toast. Both had on T-shirts and boxers from Emily's closet. JJ had raised her eyebrows at the boxers, but Emily said that they were comfy and beggars can't be choosers. Besides if JJ wanted to walk around with no pants on it was fine with her. That had earned her a kiss and a giggle.

There was an easy feeling between the two. Nothing awkward or strained, no this was as natural a situation as either woman had ever been in. Putting her dishes in the sink, JJ moved to lean against Emily. Emily quickly placed her plate and mug on the counter and folded her arms around the beautiful woman next to her and pulled her into a tender kiss. After a moment, they pulled back and looked at one another.

JJ said, "You are so beautiful," Emily blushed and JJ felt the emotions in her start to well. "There is so much I don't know about you. So much I don't even know about our little adventure."

Emily chuckled, "Oh, I think you know me pretty well after last night." JJ punched her lightly.

"No," said JJ, "I mean we haven't even talked about what happened. Like for example, how did you stop that dog from attacking you on the ridge?"

"Okay Madam Mystery, how the hell did you end up with that RPG by the munitions trucks I would like to know?" said Emily

JJ smiled a sly grin, and Emily felt her stomach tense with anticipation at that look. Stepping away back towards the bedroom, JJ turned and said over her shoulder, "Well I guess we will just have to spend the day getting to know each other that much better." Emily moaned and then found a new reason to appreciate the boxer. They slide off in just a matter of seconds.

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks so much for making this story so much fun to write. As a first time author your comments kept me going more than you know. Think I might even be brave enough to give it another go but first will spend some time reading all of your great stories. Thanks again for the support.**


End file.
